Pokemon Amesyth: A New Beginning
by Good Girls Like Bad Boys
Summary: Amesyth, sets out on her quest with her first Pokemon. Now she must travel all around Sinnoh to beat all the other trainers around. Metting new friends, and even new rivals. Being a trainer? not as easy as she thought. Really Good, please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: My First Pokemon

_**Author's Notes: **Once again I'm trying yet another "Pok'emon" story. I just can't give the little guys up, they are so cute!!._

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Poke'mon mentioned in this story, I only own the original things, everything else belongs to GameFreak, Nintendo... yada yada yada._

I trailed my new ruby red bycicle down the long path that lead towards professor Domonic's labratory. Why am I going to this lab you ask? Because today is my tenith birthday, and I am finally old enough to become a pok'emon trainer, something that I have dreamed of being since I was a baby.

I scuffed my sneakers through the dirt to stop my bike as I stood at the end of a long path leading up to Professer Domonic's labaratory. Professor Domonic was a reasearcher in the field of Pok'emon, just like his father professor Rowan who was away studying pokemon in the field. Professor Dominic was also a close personal friend of my father's.

Although I had never been to Newbark Town before I hd seen pictures of it from the computer while I was reasearching on all of the famous Pokemon professors of all the regions.

I lived in the Sinnoh region so my choice of a starter Pokemon would be between a Piplup, a Turtwig, and a Chimchar. I hadn't really decided what I wanted yet, I just knew that I couldn't wait to finally get on the road and being my very first journey.

I glanced at the huge white building one last time before adjusting the Electabuzz baseball cap my father had given me when last year and placing my sneakers back onto the peddles and beginning to cycle up the path once again.

"Oh my god." I wailed from exhaustion. I had finally jumped off my bike after peddling up that huge path, and I was dried out. Suddenly the glass sliding doors to the facitliy opended and I quickly stood up straight. A man in a white lab coat then stepped out.

"Why hello there, you must be Amesyth correct?" I nodded and he smiled.

"Your right on time. Professor Dominic is waiting for you." I nodded once more before placing my bike up against the building and following the man inside.

The lab was even bigger on the inside that it appeared on the outside, and it already looked huge from outside, and it looked hugt from out there.

There were many workers moving around in the lab. Studying different topics all related to the study of Pokemon, if my dream wasn't to become a great pok'emon trainer then I would have my heart set on becoming a professor myself.

We entered another room and standing by a long sliver table which held three poke'balls was Professor Dominic who was currently reading a book, but I couldn't read the title from where I was standing. The man who lead me here cleared his throat.

"Proffesor Dominic, Amesyth is here." He said calmly as he bowed. I followed his lead and bowed as well. Professor Dominic looked to us and smiled as he closed his book and placed it onto the table.

"Ah, Amesthy how nice to see you again." He said as we approached him. I smiled

"You too Sir." He then placed his hand on my shoulder as he lead me over to the table and his apprentice left the room. I looked to the three pok'eballs located on his desk, each with a different sticker that indicated their element type.

The first had a fire sticker which was obviously Chimchar, the next had a water symbol which was obviously Piplup, and the last had a grass sticker which only left Turtwig. I looked to the pok'eballs in amazment, one of them would soon be mine.

"Alright, Amesyth I'm going to release all of the pok'emon from their pokeballs so you can chose which one you want okay?" I nodded.

"Okay." Professor Domonic then walked forward and threw all three of ther pokeballs up into the air releasing each pok'emon from their balls. I stared to each of them in wonder as they stood before me. They were all so cute, but I could only choose one.

"So, which one will it be?" I looked to professor Dominic before turning back to each of the Pokemon, it was time to make a choice.

As I was about to choose I suddenly heard a lot of yelling coming from outside of the room. Suddenly the door opended and a pokemon that I wasn't fimilar with came running in. It was small, and yellow it was also really cute. Professor Dominic looked over and groaned.

"Oh no. Who let the Pichu out?!" He called as he ran after the pokemon, Suddenly the same man who lead me in here earlier ran into the room.

"Sorry sir! He just slipped away from us." I glanced stared on as I watched the professor, and his apprentices run around the lab after the little Pichu. Suddenly I sheilded my eyes as the Pichu hit all of them with a lighting bolt.

"Ow." Professor Dominic stated after beign burnt to a crisp, he then coughed and fell to the floor. I frowned before stepping over to the pokemon who just smiled and hopped up and down.

"Hey! That's not very nice. You can't just go around shocking people!" I yelled to it. The pokemon then turned towards me and smiled, it then began running towards me. I screamed and closed my eyes as I waited to be fried, but I suddenly felt something wrap around my leg.

I looked down to see that the pokemon wasn't about to fry me, it was hugging me. I frowned in confusion before bending down and picking up the Pokemon. I snuggled my face causing me to laugh before hopping onto my shoulder.

Professor Dominic then stood up and brushed off his clothes before walking back over to Pichu and I, he smiled at the sight of us together.

"Hmm, Pichu seems to have taken a liking to you for some reason." I just smiled at the Pichu before looking back to Professor Dominic. "Well, I think Pichu would be better off with you than causing havoc here in the lab, so why don't you take him instead?"

I hadn't expected this. I had decided before that I was going to take the Chimchar, I had always wanted a fire type pokemon, but this Pichu was really cute, and I think we would be great friends. I looked to the Pichu once more before turning back to the professor.

"I'd love to take him." Professor Dominic clapped.

"Alright then it settled, Amesyth say hello to your first pokemon."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting On The Road

_**Author's Notes: **Once again I'm trying yet another "Pok'emon" story. I just can't give the little guys up, they are so cute!!._

_**Standard Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Poke'mon mentioned in this story, I only own the original things, everything else belongs to GameFreak, Nintendo... yada yada yada._

I had finally done it. I had finally received my first Pokemon ever. Although I didn't get him like I expected, Pichu was all mine. I stood still as Professor Dominic returned to the room and with a long, rectangular box. He stopped in front of Pichu and I and smiled.

"Alright. Amesyth let me first give you these." He opened the box and revealed a small pink poke'dex, and a poke'watch that would definitely come in handy later. I graciously accepted them and placed the watch on my wrist, and the poke'dex in my bag. I then turned back to the professor.

"Now, that poke'dex contains information on all of the Pokemon located in Sinnoh. And you can use the watch to tell time, check the Sinnoh map, and as a calculator" I nodded as he explained all of the functions of both devices to me, before his apprentice once again entered the room and handed me a poke'ball.

"Here you go miss." I bowed once again and took the poke'ball from his hand.

"Thank you." He nodded before exiting the room once more. I then turned my attention back to Professor Dominic.

"Alright now this is Pichu's poke'ball. Be sure to put Pichu back in his ball after a battle to get him rested up for the rest of the adventure. Now Pichu is a feisty one so many times he won't allow you to put him back into the poke'ball, but seeing as how much of a shine he seems to have taken to you, you should have no problem handling him." I nodded and bowed once more.

"Thank you so much Professor Dominic. This is awesome!" I said as he handed me the poke'ball. I stared at it in wonder before taking Pichu off my shoulder and holding him in my arms.

"Ready to go in?" I asked with a giggle, Pichu smiled and nodded as I held the poke'ball over him and watched as he disappeared inside of it. I placed the ball onto my belt and turned back to the professor.

"Well, I'm all set. Call my mom and tell I said I'll call her when I get to Emerald City, Goodbye Professor!" I yelled as I waved and rushed out of the lab.

Once outside I hopped onto my bike and began peddling fast down the hill, a little too fast and I suddenly lost control of the bike seeing as how deep the hill was. I quickly hit the breaks sending me flying forward and landing on my butt in the dirt. I rubbed my aching bottom and brushed the dirt off my short shorts.

"Ow." I said softly before grabbing my bike and decided to walk the rest of the way down the path. As I grabbed my bike I noticed professor Dominic and his apprentice laughing and waving to me from the top of the path, I guess they both saw my fall. I smiled and waved back as I finally reached the bottom of the path and climbed back onto my bike and peddling off towards Emerald City.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I continued to peddle my way through Wormwood Forest as I continued on my path to Emerald City. I had decided to let Pichu come out of his ball and ride in the basket, keeping him in that ball made things a little to quiet around here. He smiled as we jumped over a dirt hill and came to a sliding stop by a bunch of oran berry trees.

"Ooh. What do say to a few oran berries before we keep going?" Pichu growled happily as I he hopped onto my shoulder and we headed towards one of the oran berry trees.

"Hmm, how many do you think we should take?" Pichu just shrugged so I began picking and decided to only take a few. As I continued picking I noticed that one of the oran berries wouldn't come off of the tree. I pulled harder but it still wouldn't come out, something was funny about this berry.

I suddenly stared in shock as the berry actually started moving. I grabbed Pichu and stepped back some as suddenly a bug fell from the tree. I shrieked and stumbled and once again fell straight onto my butt.

"_EWW!! BUGGGG!!" _I screamed. I hated bug Pokemon, they were slimy, and icky, and nasty. I stepped back as the thing began crawling towards us.

"Ahh! Pichu do something!" I yelled. Pichu then ran forwards and jumped into the air before sending a surge of electricity flying from his cheeks zapping the bug where he stood. Pichu then returned to his feet and smiled in triumph. He suddenly stopped smiling when the smoke cleared the bug was still there blinking at us.

"_AHHHHH!" _I squealed once again before grabbing Pichu and stepping back once more. "What is that thing?!" I then pulled out my poke'dex from my bag and held it up towards the Pokemon before pressing the search button. A computerized male voice then stated.

__

"Wormada, the grass poke'mon. Wormada enjoys sleeping in tress where its blends in with leaves."

I closed my poke'dex and placed it back into my bag. I then looked back to the Pokemon crawling towards us.

"So, electric types moves won't really have any affect on this thing. Nice to know now!" I screamed in irritation before hearing the sound of a male voice in the distant.

"Chimchar go, use ember!" The voice said. Then a Chimchar suddenly shot from a path right next to use. And it shot out little fire shots that scorched the, in its tracks. I then saw a boy about my age, come from the same path. He was wearing a black jacket over a white sleeveless shirt, a pair of brown cargo pants, and black sneakers.

"Go, pokeball!" He then threw out a poke'ball at the that smacked off its body before sucking it into the poke'ball that fell back onto the ground. We both watched as the poke'ball shook three times before making a ding noise and growing still.

"Ha!" The boy said before stepping forwards and picking the ball up off the ground. He placed the poke'ball into his bag before turning towards Pichu and I. He then began walking towards us.

"Is that how you react to all poke'mon you meet?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he brushed some of his long black hair from his face. I placed my hands on my hips and frowned

"No! I just have a bit of a phobia about bug poke'mon, they freak me out. And who are you anyways?" I demanded, if didn't have the brain to be nice to me, why should I be nice to him?

"Jason, Jason Brown. And you?" He asked returning the question. I frowned some more before taking a deep breath.

"I'm Amesyth Johnson." I replied. Jason smiled before extending his right hand to me.

"Nice to meet you." I reluctantly took it and shook his hand. Jason then turned to the Chimchar standing behind him, he gestured for it to come froward and stand beside him.

"This is my pal Chimchar." The Chimchar smiled and waved to me. I looked down to Pichu and turned back to Jason.

"This is Pichu." I replied as Pichu glared to Jason, and Chimcar. I didn't think he liked them very much. Jason then stepped forward and examined Pichu closely.

"Wow! I've never seen a Pichu before." I raised my hand to stop him.

"I wouldn't-" before I could finish Pichu had zapped Jason with a thunder-shock causing him to howl and fall to the ground. I giggled a little bit before turning to Pichu. "That's wasn't very nice." I said trying to to giggle to loudly. Jason then jumped back up and frowned.

"Feisty little bugger isn't he. You obviously haven't had him very long have you?" I gasped before frowning at him.

"And what makes you think that?!" I challenged him, and he'd better not say anything that I didn't like or he was getting fried again, and this time I would make sure he heard me laughing.

"Because! Any good trainer would have properly trained their Pokemon to, not attack another trainer." I gasped once more before taking my sneaker and stomping on his foot. He howled once again before falling to the ground.

"Maybe that will teach you how to speak to a lady mister!" I yelled to him before placing Pichu back into my bicycle basket and peddling off. I scoffed in the direction of Jason one last time before peddling towards Emerald City.


	3. Chapter 3: Emerald City TrainaFest

_**Author's Notes: **Once again I'm trying yet another "Pok'emon" story. I just can't give the little guys up, they are so cute!!._

_**Standard Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Poke'mon mentioned in this story, I only own the original things, everything else belongs to GameFreak, Nintendo... yada yada yada._

****

Emerald City Train-a-fest

As we continued to peddle through the long stretch of Wormada Forest I began to cheer as I finally reached the gates to Emerald City. I looked down to Pichu and giggled as I began to peddle faster, I couldn't wait to get into Emerald and finally begin my training at the Emerald City Gym.

I then thought back to, Jason. I wonder if he was okay? Well with that Chimchar being a fire Pokemon, and his newly acquired Wormada, I'm sure he'll be just fine, but he shouldn't upset me before ore I wouldn't have kicked him. I still didn't feel the least bit bad about it though.

I hopped off my bike as I stepped onto the sidewalks of Emerald City. There were lots of other people around, and most of them seemed to have Pokemon. There were lots of buildings for Pokemon like restaurants, and shops, and hotels. I'd never seen this many Pokemon based building living in the small town of OranCity.

Pichu hung onto my shoulder as we made our way through the vast city of Emerald. As we continued I suddenly remembered that I had to call my mother and tell her how my journey was going so far. I rushed towards the nearest Pokemon Center to make the call.

"Hi mom!" I waved as my mother's face appeared across the screen.

"Amesyth! I thought that you'd never call. So, how's everything going so far?" My mother and I looked mostly alike. We both had the same crystal blue eyes, and bouncy hair. Although her's was orange and she always keep it back, while mine was a lightblue and I had it in pigtails on each side of my shoulders hanging over my Electabuzz midrift t-shirt.

"Everything is going great! I finally reached Emerald City, and this is Pichu, he's gonna help me become the best trainer in the world." I said as I introduced Pichu to my mother.

"Honey, he's adorable. Although I don't really remember him being a choice for a starter Pokemon." I laughed as I looked to Pichu.

"Well there was a bit of chaos in the lab when I arrived and Professor Dominic though that it would be best if I went ahead and took Pichu for myself. We've really bonded." My mother clapped her hands.

"That's amazing. So how many trainers have you two battle yet?" My expression dropped. We hadn't battled any trainers yet, nor had we battle any wild Pokemon beside that Wormada in Wormada Forset, and that didn't really work out so well for us really.

"Um.... non." I replied. My mother frowned in confusion.

"Well how are you supposed to get better if you don't battle sweetie?" I frowned from sadness before sighing and looking to Pichu once more.

"I guess your right, maybe I should find a trainer to battle before I go to challenge Tally." I said referring to the gym leader in Emerald City. My mother then laughed slightly.

"Amesyth. You just got your first Pokemon, and your already planning on taking on Tally. Wait till your father hears this one. Sweetie just work with Pichu a little bit longer, and make sure you get lots of sleep, and brush your teeth everyday. You two will become great in no time." I smiled and bowed

"Thanks mom, I'll call you when I get to the next city. As soon as I check my poke'watch and find out where the next city is exactly." I waved to my mother as the screen grew black. I took a deep breath before turning around and walking towards the counter. A woman with pink hair in little hoops in a nurse outfit smiled to me.

"Hello, welcome to the Emerald City Poke'mon Center. I'm nurse Joy, how may I help you?" I smiled back.

"Hello nurse Joy. I was wondering, do you know if there are any beginning trainers around here. See I just got this Pichu and we haven't been in any battles yet so I need to get in some battles before I take on Tally." nurse Joy nodded before picking something up from behind the counter and handing it to me.

"Here you go." I gladly took what seemed to be a flyer. On the front it read: **Train-a-fest! For all beginning trainers to take on other beginners. Located in Emerald City Stadium **I smiled as I looked back up to nurse Joy.

"This is perfect. What do ya say Pichu?" Pichu growled happily to me as we looked to the flyer once more. I then turned back to nurse Joy and bowed graciously.

"Thank you so much nurse Joy." I waved and ran out of the center and headed back towards the Emerald City Stadium, Pichu and I were finally gonna have our first battle, I sure hope we're ready.

__

"Welcome trainers of all ages to the Emerald City train-a-fest! All beginning trainers that have signed up will battle against each other to see who's got the best stuff! So lets start out first round!"

The announcer yelled into the crowd at the stadium.

I stood on the side as I watched all of the other trainers go one by one. Some of them were really good to be beginners, and for others, it showed that they were newbies because they made little fumbles. It was finally my turn and I stood on my side of the field, I looked to Pichu and we nodded as we waited to see who our opponent would be.

_"Alright first, from Mulberry Town, Amesyth Johnson!"_

The crowd cheered as I waved to them all before putting my game face on and watching as I awaited for my opponent to be called.

_"And taking her on, from Twinleaf Town, Jason Brown!"_

What?! I couldn't believe this. I watched as Jason ran over and stood across from me on the Field, just my luck.

"Hey Amesyth, long time no see." She said with one of his smirks. I put on a fake smile before looking to Pichu. I knew Jason had two Pokemon so far. His Chimchar, and that Wormada he caught while were in the forest, and the Wormada would be a problem because he sorta immune to electric attacks.

"Pichu, lets get em!" I called as Pichu jumped from my shoulder and landed on the battlefield in his fighting stance. Jason smiled before pulling a poke'ball from his belt and smirking.

"Alright Chimchar, lets show em!" He threw out his poke'ball and Chimchar took his place on the battlefield. Jason then smirked to me as he tilted his cap.

"Good luck." I was surprised by this, maybe he wasn't all bad.

"Same to you," I replied as the battled began.

"Pichu use.....um" I just remembered that I didn't know any of Pichu's attacks except Thunder-shock. I quickly pulled out my poke'dex and held it up towards Pichu.

_"Pichu knows: Thunder-shock, Quick Attack, Tackle, and Growl"_

The computer voice said. I closed my poke'dex and looked back into the field in horror as Jason had already decided to attack while I was distracted. Chimchar hit Pichu with I'm guessing a tackle attack that knocked Pichu across the field.

"Gotta keep up Amesyth" Jason said to me still smirking. I frowned

"Pichu, you can do this. Use your quick attack!" I called. Pichu then jumped up and began moving so fast I could barley see him, he then slammed into the unsuspecting Chimchar hard knocking it back towards Jason. Jason gasped in surprise. I just smiled in pleasure.

"Gotta keep up Jason" I said mocking him. Jason stopped smiling and put on his game face, as did I.

"Chimchar, get up and use ember!" Chimchar sprang up and used the same fire attack it used yesterday to attack Wormada.

"Pichu doge it and use thunder-shock!" Ordered. Pichu obliged and jumped out of the way before sending sparks flying from its cheek and down frying Chimchar in his place. Chimchar coughed and then fell to the ground unconscious. I had won the first round. Jason gasped in surprise once again before holding up Chimchar's poke'ball.

"Good job Chimchar, take a nice rest." He returned his Pokemon to its ball and then looked to me. I kept my game face on with a small smirk. Jason smirked back before throwing out his next poke'ball, and I knew it what was coming next.

"Wormada I choose you!" He said as Wormada appeared on the field. I frowned a bit, how was I supposed to beat this thing when Pichu's strongest attack won't do anything to it. I frowned a bit, but didn't have a lot of time to think as he instantly began to attack.

"Wormada use razor leaf." Suddenly sharp leaves shot from Wormada and flew towards Pichu. I didn't know if he could, but I decided to try it anyways.

"Pichu doge em!" Pichu began jumping from side to side trying to doge all of the leaves flying towards her, but unfortunately they were all coming to fast and some hit Pichu hard sending him flying across the dirt. "Pichu no!" I screamed as m poor Pokemon came to a sliding stop. "Pichu! Pichu are you okay?" Pichu slowly stood up and got back into fighting stance.

"Hump, impressive" Jason said. I just glared to him before turning my attention back to Pichu.

"Pichu use tackle." I called. Pichu then began to run forward to attack Wormada.

"Wormada doge and use, Confusion." Jason then called. I watched in shock as Wormada jumped out of the way before Pichu could hit. It then began illuminating a blue glow from its body, the glow the surrounded Pichu. Pichu then flew high up into the air before slamming back down into the dirt. It happened over and over again before I couldn't watch anymore.

"Stop! Stop hurting him!" I yelled as Pichu hit the ground again and this time stayed there. I ran over and scooped Pichu up into my arms as I looked to its sad face.

"Pichu are you okay?" Pichu growled sadly as we watched the announcer claim Jason the winner of the round and all of the crowd cheered. They even said that our match was the most interesting match they had seen today. I frowned before sending Pichu back into his ball to get some rest.

I placed his poke'ball back into my bag before getting up and turning to leave. As I made my way towards the exit I suddenly heard Jason behind me calling my name. I stopped but didn't bother to turn around and look at him seeing as how I was now crying.

"Hey, is Pichu alright? I didn't mean for him to get hurt that bad. I guess I still have some work to do with Wormada as well huh? Amesyth, are you okay?" He asked. I clutched my fist tight together as I nodded my head.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" I then wiped away a tear as I ran off once to get Pichu to the Pokemon Center to make sure he was alright. I could feel Jason just staring at me as I ran away with the tears running down my cheeks.

I had lost my first battle, and worse I had lost to Jason Brown. How pathetic am I?


	4. Chapter 4: Training Trouble

I sat in the lobby of the Pokemon Center as I waited for nurse Joy to return Pichu for me. After what happend to him in that battle with Jason, I don't know if he would ever forgive me, not only did we lose but he got hurt really bad.

I sniffled away a tear as kept my head down. Suddenly I saw a pair of pink flats in front of me. I looked up see nurse Joy standing before me smiling with Pichu's poke'ball in her hand.

"Here you go Amesyth. Pichu should be just fine now, but I suggest you take it easy in battles for now seeing as how Pichu is so new to all of this." I bowed and thanked nurse Joy as she handed me my Pokemon. I looked to Pichu's ball and smiled

"I'm so sorry Pichu. I promise from now on I'll make sure your the best starter Pokemon out there!" Suddenly the poke'ball opended and Pichu then appeared on my shoulder, and began nuzzling my face. I giggled at him before placing his ball into my bag and exiting the center.

As we made our way down the sidewalk of Emerald City I realised that I had nothing to do. I hadn't planned on leaving until early tomorrow because it was too late to leave now. And the train-a-fest was over so what to do now? I though that over as I rounded the corner and suddenly crashed into someone.

"Ow! Watch where your going!" I cried as I rubbed my banging head. I then heard a chuckle I wish I wasn't fimlair with as I checked to make sure Pichu was alright.

"Will you ever learn to be nice? And I'm sorry." I frowned as I stared at Jason who offered to help me up. I thought it over before deciding to let him help me back to my feet, while Pichu just stood by my leg.

"Thanks, I'm sorry too." I replied soflty. Jason smiled

"See, now was that so hard?" I rolled my eyes before looking down to Pichu who was hiding behind my leg, I guess he wasn't to fond of Jason right now. Jason noticed this and bent down in front of Pichu. "Hey little guy, look I'm sorry about earlier, and to make it up to you, I made you this." He then pulled out a piece of what looked like poke'mon food. Pichu growled happily as he quickly came from behind my leg and attacked the peice of food. Jason and I laughed as Jason returned to his feet and looked to me.

"That was very nice of you. So, you can make food?" I asked surprised by this. Jason nodded

"Yeah, my I learned from, Brock. He's was a gym leader in Pewter city in the Kanto region. He's traveling now though." Jason replied. This guy was just full of surprises.

"Wow! You've been to the Kanto region?!" I asked in amazement. Not only had he been out of Sinnoh, but he'd also been trained to cook by, Brock. This guy might be cooler than I thought.

"Yeah, I used to live there before my parents moved here to work with the Sinnoh fossil reasearch facility." I smiled, for the first time since I met him I was actually enjoying having a conversation with Jason.

"So, what do your parents do?" Jason suddenly asked. I stood there thinking of what to say. Bragging about my father would be fun, but I didn't think it would be a good idea until I got to that point.

"Nothing special. My mom is a former coordinator Alicia Hawson, and my dad..... he has this big job in Gorge City." I replied, hey I didn't lie. Jason smiled

"So your mother's, Alicia Hawson. Hmm, you must not take after her seeing as how your into battling." Jason replied. I nodded.

"Yeah, I like contest and I hope to compete in a few some day, but I think battling is where I really shine.... or at least I thought it was." I said thinking about my defeat earlier. Jason laughed before placing his hand behind his head.

"Well I gotta go. I need to get a room to check into for the rest of the night. I guess I'll see you around?" He asked. I nodded as I watched Jason walk away down the side walk. I sighed before continuing down my path to find something to do in the bustling city of Emerald.

As the day began to grow old and the sun starting going down I decided that it was time I head back to the center, I was currently staying there while I was visiting Emerald. I hopped on my bike and peddled off towards the center to get everything ready for my leave tomorrow.

"So your not even going to try challenging, Tally for the Crusader Badge before you leave tomorrow?" Joy asked as I put everything into my bag. I shook my head

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go do a little more training first and then I'll come back and take on Tally." I replied. Nurse Joy shook her head.

"Oh no you won't, you wan't some more training alright. Meet me in the back in five minutes." Nurse Joy ordered before walking away down the hall. I stared after her in confusion before shrugging and finishing getting everything ready.

five minutes later I stepped through the glass double doors that lead to the back of the center. I walked ahead and looked around, it was a huge grassy plain, and it was filled all types of Pokemon, most of which I had never seen before. I also had a long path that lead back towards the Wormada Forest way off the horizon. I watched as a pair of butterfly looking Pokemon flew over my head.

"Wow! What are they?" I said as I pulled my poke'dex from my messenger bag.

_Beautifly, the bug pokemon. When flowers bloom, Beautifly flitz around collecting pollen. Despite its apperance, Beautiufly is a savage._

I smiled as I watched the Beautifly flutter away. I then looked over as Nurse Joy stepped over beside me. Something was different about her though, I then realized that she wasn't wearing her Nurse's cap oddly.

"This is the Pokemon preserve here in Emerald City. We keep many species of Pokemon back here from all different regions. Isn't it lovely?" She asked as I nodded in amazement as I looked around me at all of the Pokemon.

"Yes. It's amazing!" Nurse Joy smiled as she then told me to follow her and we trailed off into an empty part of the plain. It kind of looked like a battlefield sorta. Nurse Joy then stood on one side and told me to stand on the other.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion. Nurse Joy gave me a sly smile before pulling a pokeball from the pocket on her uniform. She then threw the pokeball into the air and it opened revealing a fat, cute pink Pokemon.

"Cool, what's that?!" I asked as I pulled my pokedex from my bag again.

_Chansey, the healing Pokemon. Chansey uses the egg located in its pouch to heal a injured Pokemon back to health._

I smiled as I placed the pokedex back into my bag and looked back to Nurse Joy who had put on her game face.

"Alright, enough diddly-daddling. Lets get this battle started shall we?" I smiled as I looked to Pichu and nodded.

"Alright, Pichu. Lets give this a shot!" I said determined as Pichu hopped off my shoulder and down onto the field. Nurse Joy smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Now, Chansey and I are going to give you everything we got, just trust you Pokemon, and yourself and you'll do fine." I nodded in agreement before beginning the battle.

"Pichu use tackle!" I called. Pichu obeyed and rushed forward to tackle the Chansey.

"Chansey, doge and use body slam!" Chansey then quickly moved out of the way by jumping into the air and then coming down towards Pichu.

"Pichu get outta there quick!" I yelled. Pichu then quickly jumped outta the way causing Chansey to crash into the grass. Nurse Joy giggled.

"Chansey, let's continue with egg bomb!" She called. Chansey the began throwing out numerous eggs from her pouch, each causing an explosion when it landed. I told Pichu to run and doge them but they were coming to fast and one then hit him knocking him across the field and sliding across the dirt.

"Pichu, oh no!" I yelled as Pichu staggered to get up.

"Focus Amesyth! Trust your abilities, believe in the bond between you and Pichu!" Joy called to me. I looked to Pichu who smiled to me. I then nodded and turned my cap backwards on my head before putting on my game face as well.

"Alright, Pichu. This is far from over, use quick attack!" I called. Pichu nodded and then began running amazingly fast towards Chansey. It hit Chansey with a direct hit knocking her back towards Nurse Joy.

"Chansey! Get up and use dizzy punch!" Joy called. Chansey then sprang up and charged towards Pichu with a series of punches. One hit Pichu knocking him up into the air. I had to think of something quick.

"Pichu, bounce back and use thunder-shock!" I called. Pichu then straightened up while he was in the air and sent down a powerful thunder-shock down crashing into Chansey rendering it unable to battle. I cheered and ran forward allowing Pichu to fall into my arms.

"You were great!" I praised as I jumped up and down with Pichu. I had won the battle, and it felt great. I then looked over to Nurse Joy who called Chansey back into her ball and walked over towards, Pichu and I.

"Well done, Ameysth. You trusted in the bond you and Pichu had and that, is really a trainers greatest weapon. I think you'll do just fine when you take on Tally tomorrow and get your first badge. Now go on a get some rest, you've got a big day ahead of you." I shrieked as I ran forward and hugged Nurse Joy.

"Thank you! Thank you sooo much!" I squealed before letting go of Nurse Joy and running inside with Pichu to get some rest before I big gym battle tomorrow, and I was now extremely ready. That Crusaders Badge will be mine.

* * *

_**A/N's:**Okay, I've made up my own little gym leaders, and cities for my story because I can't really remember what the cities and gym leaders where in Sinnoh because I never had the game, and I didn't get to see all of the series. But this will still be taking place in the Sinnoh region seeing as how there will be more Pokemon from that region mentioned in this story._

_Oh, and Amesyth is from Mulberry town. I remember I said in the first chapter that she was from Oran City but I'm changing that just so there is no confusion. So thanks for reading and please rewiew becuase I really liked this chapter and I want to know what you all thought of it as well, BYE!!!!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOKARMA!!!_


	5. Chapter 5: A Gym, A Badge, And Amesyth

The next morning I made sure that everything was stored in my bag, and I had everything I needed for to leave and head towards Fallaway Town. I smiled as I said goodbye to all of the Pokemon I had met while staying in the center before heading to the front to say goodbye to Nurse Joy.

"Thanks again for everything Nurse Joy. You really helped me a lot and I'm eternally grateful." Nurse Joy smiled to me.

"It wasn't me, Amesyth. It was the bond between you and your Pichu. Now I want you to call me as soon as you get to Fallaway Town so I can see that lovely new badge of yours. I wanna know all of your great accomplishments!" I smiled and nodded before looking to Pichu and giving him a smile as well.

I gripped the strap on my bag that was slung over my shoulder before giving Nurse Joy a final wave goodbye as I made my way out of the Pokemon center, and out of Emerald City, but first I had to make one quick stop to, Tally the mistress of fighting Pokemon.

I gulped deeply as I looked to the huge double doors that stood before me. Beside the doors were to stone carvings of Pokemon that I weren't familiar with. I gripped my bag strap tight before taking a deep breath, it was now or never. I sighed heavily before putting on a determined look and walking inside of the Emerald City gym.

"Right kick! Left kick! Uppercut!" I looked forward as I saw a young, red headed female wearing a red sweatsuit over a black tank-top and a matching headband. She was standing over beside two Pokemon that I had never seen before. I pulled my pokedex out to find out just who they were.

_"Gallade, the blade Pokemon. Gallade is a master of courtesy and swordsmanship, Gallade fights using extending swords on its elbows."_

"Hump. Interesting, now lets see what you are." I held my pokedex up to the second Pokemon.

_"Medicham, the meditation Pokemon. Through yoga training, it has honed its sixth sense. Its movements are elegant."_

I huffed as I placed my pokedex back into my bag and looked on as Tally continued to instruct her Pokemon in their fighting moves. They looked really strong, no wonder she was called the mistress of fighting types.

"Um..... excuse me." I said softly and politely as I stepped forward. Tally then turned her attention off her Pokemon and onto me. I walked forward with my hand still clutching my bag strap.

"Hi there!" Tally said happily as she gave me a wave. I waved back still nervous, I'd never actually talked to a gym leader before, well.... not one like this.

"Hi. Tally, I was wondering if I could...." I stopped mid-sentence and looked down to my shoes, what if she didn't think I even looked strong enough to waste her time with a battle. Tally laughed

"You wanna challenge me for a badge?" She said finishing my statement. I quickly looked back up to her and nodded, Tally just laughed again.

"Beginning trainer aren't you?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, this is Pichu." I said looking to Pichu on my shoulder who just smiled. Tally smiled back as she studied Pichu closely. She then reached out to touch him, I began to stop her, only to realize that Pichu actually let her touch him, and he even laughed. Tally laughed as well.

"Cute little fella. Never seen one of these before." She then turned her attention from Pichu back to me.

"Well alrighty then, but I'm not gonna go easy on ya." I laughed

"Then this outta be fun." Tally smiled before returning her Pokemon back to their balls and leading me towards the battle field.

The battle field was full of rocks and dirt, it was just, Tally's element, but I don't know if Pichu would be so fortunate.

"This battle will be a one-on-one between the gym leader, Tally. And the challenger from Mulberry Town, Amesyth! Each trainer will use one Pokemon, let the battle commence!" The ref called as he dropped his flag.

"Alright, Medicham! Lets show em what we can do!" Tally said as her Medicham stepped onto the field. I smiled as I looked over to Pichu on my shoulder and nodded.

"Lets get em' Pichu!" I said before Pichu hopped off my shoulder and onto the battle field. Both Pokemon had on their game faces, as did me and Tally. She then smiled to me.

"Your move first!" I smirked.

"Pichu, tackle!" I called. Pichu ran forward towards Medicham for a tackle attack.

"Medicham, detect!" Tally then called. I stared in confusion as suddenly a barrier appeared around Medicham causing Pichu to bounce off of it and fly back. Luckily he flipped over and landed on his feet.

"This could be bad." I said as Tally made her move.

"Medicham use hidden power!" Another move I had never heard off. A blue glow then began to illuminate from Medicham as suddenly some of the rocks on the field lifted up into the air. Pichu and I gasped in shock as Medicham then threw the rocks towards him.

"Pichu! Try and doge them!" I yelled. Pichu began to doge some of the boulders, but they were moving to fast and one hit Pichu throwing him back this time crashing into the dirt. I gasped as Pichu staggered to get back to his feet. "Pichu! Are you alright?!" I called. Pichu growled weakly as he staggered back to his feet, it wasn't looking to good for Pichu.

"Hump, guess you've got a bit more training to do." Tally said as she looked to my weakened Pokemon. I gritted my teeth.

"We're not out yet, it's gonna take a lot more than that!" I said back. Tally shrugged before continuing the battle.

"Medicham, ice punch!" She called. Medicham then began to quickly run forward towards Pichu as it's right arm began to turn into ice. I cut my eyes.

"Pichu doge!" I gasped when Pichu didn't move fast enough and flew back into the dirt again. This time Pichu moved even slower returning to his feet, one more move like that and I could kiss that Crusaders badge goodbye. Tally sighed

"Medicham, lets finish this with hidden power again!" She called. I sighed, that would definitely be the end of Pichu, and it could hurt him really bad. I watched as the boulders began to lift and then fly towards Pichu again. Then something hit me,

"_trust in your abilities as a trainer, believe in your bond with Pichu." _I cut my eyes again as I got an idea.

"Pichu, jump onto the boulders quick!" I yelled. Pichu agreed as he jumped onto each of the boulders. "Now use quick attack!" Pichu than began speeding up as he went from boulder to boulder, he then went so fast I could barley see him, but I saw when he slammed hard into Medicham causing it to fall back to the ground. Tally gasped.

"Medicham, no!" She said as Medicham slowly regained its balance. I smirked as I realized that using hidden power had to use up a lot of Medicham's energy which meant that it would be weak enough to be hurt critically by a attack from a Pokemon as small as Pichu.

"Pichu, finish it with thunder-shock!" I called. I was surprised when Pichu stored in a lot more energy and sent it flying down as a sharp bolt into Medicham sending the Pokemon crashing back into one of the boulders. Tally and I gasped from surprise as how strong the attack was.

"That wasn't a thunder-shock. That was a Thunder-bolt." I stated as we all waited for the dust to clear to see if Medicham was alright.

"Medicham is unable to battle. The victory goes to, Amesyth of Mulberry Town!" I squealed and ran forward and grabbed Pichu picking it up and hopping around. I had won my first ever gym battle, all with the help of Nurse Joy. Tally smiled as she pulled out the pokeball of her fallen Pokemon.

"It's okay Medicham, you were great, take a nice rest." She then watched as Medicham dissapeared into it's pokeball. I looked over as she then walked over to Pichu and me with something small and shiny in her hands.

"That's one heck of a Pokemon you got there, and I'm grateful to award you with this." I stared in amazement as she handed me the Crusaders badge. It was small and blue in the shape of a fist.

"That is the official Crusaders badge. It's the one of the eight that will get you into the Sinnoh league. Show it with pride." I smiled as I pulled her into a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed as I squessed the older trainer. Tally laughed as she patted my back.

I waved to Tally as I headed out of the gym still starring down to my first badge ever. I held it up in the air letting it glisten off of the light from the sunset on the horizon. I then heard a clapping sound causing me to look over and see Jason standing by the railing on the bridge that lead to the gym.

"So, I see you've won the Crusaders badge." He said as he stepped over to me. I smiled and nodded

"Yup, all thanks to Pichu, and Nurse Joy." He laughed as he placed his hand behind his head.

"Your not gonna give yourself any credit. I saw what you did in there, that was very crafty of you to use the rocks to your own advantage. The signs of a great trainer." I smiled and turned away as my cheeks flushed red. Jason laughed before reaching in his pocket and to my surprise he pulled out a Crusaders badge of his own.

"You-" I began but he just smiled as he held the badge in his hand.

"Yeah, I had just won it yesterday just before I bumped into you. I wanted to wait until you won your to tell you." He said as he placed it back into his pocket. I smiled

"Well I guess we're both heading down the same path." I replied, he nodded.

"Hey, how would you feel about me traveling with you? I mean it can be a lonely journey, but it'd be a lot better if you had friends with you. So what do ya say?" I smiled as I thought about it. I then looked back to Jason and nodded.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." He laughed as we high-fived and headed down the path towards Fallaway Town. Jason then stopped and looked to me.

"Wait, what about your bike?" He asked. I remembered that I had totally forgot it when I left the gym I shrugged before looking to Pichu, then back to Jason.

"Ahh, I'll leave it there. I don't really need it anyomore." Jason smiled as we headed off on our adventure, together.


	6. Chapter 6: Catch That Budew!

**A/N:**_I had an awesome request from kuramasgurl018 who is a reader. Instead of me just making characters myself If anyone wants to be a part of this story (which I personally think is cool) just p.m. with the info and I'll be sure to make it happen. You wanna be a gym leader, why not! A friend of Amesyth and Jason, sure! Or a member of my version of the Sinnoh ellite four, I'll make it happen. All you have to do is ask, oh and one more things. I'll be adding titles to the chapters so they won't be so bland and you can get a sense of what's going to happen the chapter. Alright, BYE!!!!_

_

* * *

_

**_Catch That Budew!!!_**

Myself, Pichu, and our newly acquired travel buddy, Jason made our way through a dirt trail that lead towards Fallaway Town. I looked to the map on my poke'watch and groaned as I realized that I didn't know if I was reading it right.

"We're going the right way." Jason then said causing me to look from my watch to him. I frowned

"I know we are! I'm the one giving directions here of course we're going the right way." Jason laughed as he placed his hands behind his head as we continued down the trial. I glanced to my map one last quick time before looking back down the path.

"So, you gonna check out the museum when we get to Fallaway Town?" Jason then asked. I gave him a confused look.

"What museum?" I asked to him. Jason smiled

"The museum of Sinnoh history." I groaned

"I know all of history about Sinnoh, I've been here for ten year..." I stopped when I suddenly heard something moving around in the bushes we were currently walking by. Jason kept going until he noticed me stopped and turned back to me.

"Amesyth, Something wrong?" I looked to him, the looked back to the bush that had now grown still. I shook my head before heading after him as we continued our trip.

Finally after walking for what seemed like forever Jason and I finally collapsed along with Pichu by a stream somewhere off the trail we were just on. I looked to my clock and realized that it we wouldn't be in Fallaway Town until early tomorrow.

"Uh.... why did I let you talk me out of getting my bike?!" I groaned as I laid back in the grass. Jason laughed as he then pulled his pokeballs off his belt.

"Come on out guys!" He then threw them up into the air and released his Chimchar, and Wormada. I smiled and waved to them Jason then pulled out a can of homemade Pokemon food and placed it into three plates for each of our Pokemon.

"I hope there's something in that bag for us because I'm starving?" I asked as Jason just laughed and pulled out another item which was a container of an assortment of sandwiches. I cheered as a gleam grew in my eyes before I quickly lunged over and grabbed a sandwich and began to eat.

"Wow, you really are hungry." Jason stated as he grabbed a sandwich of his own. I giggled a bit before taking another bite of the delicious sandwich. Brock really knew his stuff.

I suddenly howled in pain as my sandwich fell to the ground. I looked rubbed the back of my aching head as I noticed a small acorn had been thrown at me. I looked around at where we were sitting but there was nothing but trees and bushes, this could have came from anyone of them. I stood up and ran towards the bush that I had seen rumble before.

"Ameysth!" Jason called as he jumped up, grabbed Wormada and ran after me as well. Pichu shrugged before dropping the food he was currently eating before leading Chimchar after us.

I quickly separated the bushes and looked around on the dirt to only find an empty space. I frowned in confusion before letting go of the bushes and standing up straight.

"What are you looking for?" Jason as as he, and our Pokemon arrived behind me. I turned to them still starring on in confusion.

"I.... something threw an acorn at my head! And I could have sworn I saw this bush rattling before!" I said pointing to the bush. Jason just stared to me like I was crazier than a Munchlax on a diet. I sighed in defeat before heading back over to the lake to finish our lunch.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed in terror as I got back and saw nothing but crumbs from every single thing peice of food that we had left at the sight, from Jason and my sandwiches down to the last nibble of the Pokemon food.

"What happened?!" Jason asked as he placed Wormada down.

"I didn't even get another sandwich!" I said as I felt like I was about to cry seeing as how hungry I was. I then heard the sound of a burp coming from nearby. I frowned as I ran towards it, Jason then and the Pokemon quickly followed.

I turned the corner only to find a small green seed looking Pokemon nibbling on the last bit of _my _sandwich! I screamed as I saw him gulp down the final bite.

"Ahhh! This Pokemon just ate all of my lunch!" I yelled pointing to the little Pokemon as Jason then stopped running and stared down to the Pokemon.

"Wow! Its a Budew!" He said as he stared to the Pokemon in amazement. I frowned

"What the heck is a Budew?!" I pulled out my poke'dex and pulled held it up to the Pokemon.

_"Budew, the Budew lives alongside clear ponds. It scatters pollen that induces harsh sneezing and runny nose."_

I placed my poke'dex back in the bag and looked to the Budew. I frowned as his just smirked happily to me.

"Oh, you think it's funny eating other people's food? Not the food of a hungry trainer!" I then pulled out a poke'ball from my bag and smirked. "I guess I'll just have to catch you! Go poke'ball!" I then threw it towards Budew and watched as it sucked him in. "Ha! I got ya! Whaa!..." I then shrieked in confusion as the Budew broke free of the ball.

"Um, Amesyth. You have to weaken it before you try to catch it." He whispered. I looked to him and nodded before pulling out another poke'ball an turning back to Budew. Only to gasp as I realized that it was gone.

"Ahh! Where'd it go?!" I screamed in shock. We all looked around for the Pokemon but Budew was gone.

We all searched around everywhere for it but there was no sign of Budew. I sighed deeply as I realized that my hope of catching a new Pokemon had just gone down the tubes. I met up with Jason and his Pokemon as he nodded his head. He hadn't found Budew either.

"Great. Will I ever catch my first Pokemon?!" I growled. Pichu then growled towards me. I smiled to him and nuzzled his nose.

"Pichu your my first Pokemon. But I didn't catch you, I wanna go through the experience of catching a Pokemon for the first time. Pichu smiled slightly as we turned back to Jason who suddenly smiled brightly. He then reached in his bag and pulled out a doughnut hole that was wrapped in a paper towel. I cheered as I picked it up and began to eat it.

"Stop!" Jason then shouted. An inch away from my mouth I held the doughnut in place and looked to him.

"That's not for eating. It's to lure the Budew!" He said. I frowned before looking to the doughnut, then thinking about the Budew. I moaned before dropping the doughnut to my side and nodding as we prepared the trap.

Jason and I hide behind a nearby bush with our Pokemon as we waited for Budew to come back for the doughnut. I had no intention of letting him get that delicious looking treat before I captured him thought. Now I was more determined than ever.

Finally Budew smelled the food and came walking towards it. I smirked as she grew closer, and closer to the food before she was finally close enough for me to strike.

"Pichu, quick attack!" I called as I jumped from behind the bushes startling Budew. Pichu then jumped up as well and quickly ran over and attacked Budew knocking her back into the dust. I smirked as Budew jumped back up looking very angry. She then through razor sharp leaves known as razor leaf at Pichu.

"Pichu, doge em and use tackle!" Pichu quickly dodged the attack and ran forward and tackled Budew back and she slammed into a tree. I gasped in shock as how hard the Pokemon hit. I started to run forward and apologize to her but Jason stopped me.

"Catch it first!" He yelled. I nodded as I pulled out my poke'ball and threw it towards Budew once again. It sucked the Pokemon into the ball and shook twice before a beeping sounded and it grew still. I then quickly ran over and picked up the ball.

"Alright! We caught, a Budew!" I cheered as I held the ball up in the air and Pichu stood proud. I then released Budew from her ball and she cheerfully smiled to me. I smiled back

"I've got something for you." I said as I walked over and picked up the doughnut before handing it to Budew. I cheered happily as it took the food and began munching on it. Jason clapped as he came walked over to us.

"Wow. This one sure has an appetite." He said as we watched my new Pokemon devour the doughnut. It then growled happily and burped loudly. Jason and I laughed as we grabbed our things and continued on towards Fallaway Town.

With one new Pokemon by my side, this journey is going to get a whole lot better.


	7. Chapter 7: The Heist Isn't Nice

**A/N:**_ Alright, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. L love you all, and anyone who had a request about getting a character made just send them along like everyone else who already has and I'll make it happen. See ya!_

_

* * *

_

**_The Heist isn't Nice_**

Finally, after traveling for a day and a half we finally arrived in Fallaway Town. It wasn't nearly as big as Emerald City, it had a nice homey feeling to it, it sorta reminded me of Mulberry Town, but there were the sutler differences.

I looked around as I studied all of my surroundings, Jason close beside, and Pichu riding happily on my shoulder were he always was.

"So, you wanna get something to ea...." before Jason could finish his sentence I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest diner for a quick bite to eat.

I smiled happily as I munched on my food. It had been a couple hours since I'd eaten seeing as how Budew eat my, and Jason's entire lunch. Jason smiled as he took a sip of his water.

"So.... when are we hitting the musesum?" He asked in between gulps. I looked from my food, then to him.

"Well.... first I have to call my mom from the nearest Pokemon center, and then we can head over." I replied. Pichu just smiled and nodded as he continued to munch on his own breakfast.

"Amesyth! You've already made it to Fallaway Town?!" My mom said as she appeared on the screen of the communicator in the Pokemon Center. I smiled and nodded

"Yup. And check this out!" I held up my first Crusaders badge as it shined to my mother. She squealed a bit.

"You beat Tally! That's wonderful honey, your father will be so proud of you. You'll be seeing him real soon if you keep this up." Mom cheered, I just laughed as I placed my hand behind my head. Suddenly Jason cleared his throat behind me, I'd totally forgotten to introduce him.

"Oh mom, this is my new friend Jason. I met him in Wormada Forest, and we decided to travel together when we left Emerald City." Jason waved to my mother and she smiled back.

"Well hello, Jason. Are you a trainer too?" She asked. Jason nodded.

"Yes ma'am. But it's an honor to meet you. My family and I loved to watch you compete in contest. Your combinations were amazing." My mom laughed as her cheeks turned red a bit. She was praised constantly for her amazing coordinator skills, but she always got embarrassed.

"Well thank you Jason, that's very sweet of you. Well I have to go know, I think Floatzal and Gastradon are getting into another fight.... hey stop that! Bye Amesyth!" I just watched in embarrassment as my mom's Pokemon attacked each other before the screen went blank. Jason laughed as he turned back to me.

"Your mom's really nice. And what's this about seeing your dad soon?" I shrugged as I placed my hand behind my head.

"He works in Orge City, and right after Castride Town, it's the next stop." Jason nodded before wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Alright, and now to the museum of Sinnoh history!" I nodded as he lead us out of the center and back into the town before we headed towards the large building just on the outskirts of the town.

Once we arrived at the building I realized that it was a lot smaller than it appeared in town. It was a long rectangular shaped building made from logs, like the rest of the houses in the town only it was much wider than the rest. I looked over to Jason who was just starring on in wonder like this was a line-free amusement park.

"Lets go!" He cheered as he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me through the front double doors. Once inside we realized that the place was full of other people looking at different artifacts on display on the main floor.

"Wow." I said quietly as I looked at all the artifacts and paintings that were located all around the room.

"Wow indeed young lady." I looked over as a pudgy man wearing a fancy red suit, and a tall black hat with a eye monocle walked over to Jason and I. "Welcome to the museum of Sinnoh history. I'm the founder and the executive of the company that finds all these marvelous things you see before you, my name is Charles T. Landgrabb." I smiled and bowed, as did Jason.

"It's an honor to meet you sir. The things in here are amazing." I stated as I looked over the pieces in the room again. Mr. Landgrabb gave a hardy laugh

"Why thank you young lady, and you are?" I extended my hand to him.

"I'm Amesyth Johnson." He gladly shook my hand before moving on to Jason.

"And you sir?" Jason smiled and shook his hand as well.

"Jason Brown." He replied. Mr. Landgrabb smiled and nodded as he released Jason hands and took back his place from before.

"Well I must get back to my business now, but I do hope to see you two again. It isn't everyday that such young faces even care about the history of Sinnoh." Jason and I agreed and bowed one last time as we watched him walk off.

"He was nice, I liked...." I then realized that I was talking to myself as I turned to find Jason harboring over a display window of some items, I couldn't really tell what they were from where I was standing. I shrugged before decided to go the other way and look at some of the art in the museum.

There were pictures of people, pictures of Pokemon, and pictures of people with Pokemon, but they were all so beautiful, from the painted art, down to the photograps, it was all lovely. I then noticed a staircase leading up to another floor. I looked over to Jason who had moved to another display before shrugging and heading up the flight of stairs.

As I reached the top I poked my head down the hall to find that it was empty. Was I supposed to be up here? I shrugged before heading down the hall and looking into all the rooms. They were mostly empty, and some with art work waiting to be put on display downstairs, now I'm sure I'm not supposed to be up here.

As I decided to turn around and head back upstairs I suddenly heard a noise coming from a few rooms down. I stared down the hall in confusion before deciding to go and see what it was. As I went down about three more doors I saw two people, and what appeared to be a Pokemon putting some things into a huge white sack.

"Um... hello." I said softly causing the people... and Pokemon to quickly turn around to me.

It was a man and a woman, the woman had long hidiously colored orange hair with green streaks, matching green eyes, and was wearing a black mid-drift top with the letter **L **on the front, a matching black mini skirt, and white sneakers. The man had short red hair and frekles on his nose, he had blue eyes, and was wearing a black jumpsuit with **L **on his chest, his outfit was just like the females.

"Who are you?" The female asked as she stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. I didn't really like these people for some reason so I didn't feel the need to be polite.

"Who are you guys? And why are you putting the artwork into that bag?" I demanded. The male just chuckled as he sized me over.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to mess in grown-ups business, little girl?" I frowned to him.

"I'm ten! I'm not a little girl anymore!" I snipped back. He just smirked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"_Look, why don't you just mind your business you little brat." _I looked around in confusion as I suddenly realized that it was the small Pokemon that was talking to me. I screamed as I jumped back from shock. He was a small blue Pokemon. I quickly pulled out my pokedex to see just what this Pokemon was, and why it was talking to me.

_Bagon, the rock head Pokemon. Bagon's hard exterior on its head makes it's headbutt attacks super strong enough to break through rocks."_

That still didn't explain exactly why this thing was talking to me! I stepped forward a bit, I was still shocked but something didn't seem right about these guys.

"You.... you can talk?" I asked directed to the Pokemon. He smriked

"_Twerpit! I think we've established the fact that I can talk!_" He replied. I gasped and stepped back a bit. This was way to weird. The woman then stepped forward along with the man.

"Now why don't you just go back downstairs before you get hurt." She said with a devious smirk to me. I frowned.

"Not until you tell me who you three are, and why your up here!" I demanded once again. The male shrugged.

"Alright fine." He said in his calm, deep voice. Suddenly they began moving around and a little melody began playing from a stereo that the talking Pokemon named, Bagon had suddenly pulled out.

"In the shadows of the night!" The woman began as she placed her hand across her chest. The man then stepped over to her.

"Team Luna brings you terror and fright!" They suddenly shifted postions again and pretended to be running around.

"Candice!" The female said as she stopped,

"Pacy!" The man then said as he stood back to back with the woman.

"And Bagon, that's me!" Bagon said as he hopped in the middle.

"No matter where, no matter when!"Candice said.

"Well steal from you to the very end!" Pacy added.

"Were team Luna.... And get ready to fight!" They all said as they stood in the middle of the room, each striking a proud pose. I just stared to them all blankly, they looked like a bunch of lunatics.

"Team... Luna?" I asked in confusion. I had never heard of them before. The female grumbled something as suddenly she towered over me.

"Even a brat like you should have heard of Team Luna!" She yelled. I just shook my head. She then returned to her place beside her partner named, Pacy.

"Were the elite of the elite, Team Luna is the most notorious team of theives ever to walk the region of Sinnoh, that's who we are!" Pacy scolded to me. I then gasped as I realized that they were trying to steal the artwork, that's why they were putting it into that sack.

"Your trying to steal all of this artwork! Well I'm not gonna let you take it without a fight! Pichu, Budew. Go!" I threw out both my poke'balls and Pichu and Budew then appeared in front of me. Laughter errupted from the three as they looked over my Pokemon.

"Ha! What have you had these little puny things for... a week!" Candice stated as she continued to laugh. I grumbled as did Pichu and Budew, they didn't like to be insulted.

"What a joke!" Pacy added as he continued his laughter. Bagon began to speak when suddenly I heard another voice.

"Chimchar ember!" I looked over as I saw Jason, and Chimchar rushing towards us. Chimchar then spit out little fire specs at the three. They all then quickly flailed around stomping out the flames.

"Another brat! I'll deal with you two. Go Kricketot!" Candice yelled as she threw out her poke'ball. A small bug Pokemon with wings then appeared. I pulled out my pokedex and held it up to the Pokemon.

_Krickeot, the cricket Pokemon. Krickeot moves its head back and forth using its antennas to communicate with other Pokemon by Illuminating a xylophone-like sound._

"Krickeot use tackle on that twerps Pokemon!" Candice ordered. Krickeot then ran forward towards Chimchar for a tackle attack.

"Chimchar! Use stratch!" Jason ordered. Chimchar then ran forward and began scratching away at Krickeot causing it to fly back slamming into Candice knocking her down to the floor.

"Krickeot! No!" She cried. Pacy then pulled out a poke'ball of his own.

"It's okay Candice. I got this! Go Stunky!" He threw out his Pokemon and then a small, blue skunk looking Pokemon appeared.

_Stunky, the skunk Pokemon. Stunky protects itself by spraying a noxious fluid from its rear. The stench lingers for 24 hours._

I smirked as I put my pokedex away once again. I then got into battle stance as I stared to the little Pokemon.

"Stunky, hit em with the gas!" He calmed. Stunky then turned around and began to spray a toxic fluid from it's rear.

"Pichu, quick attack fast!" I yelled. Pichu then quickly ran forward knocking Stunky back into Pacy and knocking him to the ground like Candice before. I smirked as the spray from Stunky then sprayed into Bagon's face.

_"Ahh! It stinks! Oh my god, I can't see!_" He yelled while flailing his arms around around. Jason gasped

"It can talk?!" I nodded before looking back to my Pokemon.

"Pichu use thunderbolt! Budew, use bullet seed!" Both my Pokemon then sent out their attacks both hitting Candice, Pacy, Bagon and their Pokemon until an explosion hit and they flew right out of the roof and began flying through the sky.

"No fair! How'd those brats beat us?!" Candice yelled as they flew higher and higher

"Well, guess there isn't gonna be a art heist today." Pacy replied still sounding calm and cool.

"Can't.... breath.... stench.... to... power!" Bagon choked.

"Were flying for the first time!" They all yelled as they fly so far they appeared as nothing but a sparkle in the sky. I smiled as I ran forward and hugged Pichu and Budew.

"You two were awesome!" I cheered. Suddenly Mr. Landgrabb ran over to where we where with two security guards. He stopped beside Jason and I.

"Are you two alright. Once I got word of thieves being in the museum I rushed right up! Did they steal anything?" He asked. I nodded

"Nope. But I have a feeling that we'll be seeing more of those guys in the future." I stated calmly as I looked up to where the crooks just disappeared.

We stood outside of the Sinnoh museum of history in front of Mr. Langrabb as the sunset began to get lower in the sky.

"Amesyth, Jason. Thank you for saving the work in my museum. To show my appreciation, I'd like you two to have these." He then handed use two cute little stones that were attached to rope in the form of a necklace. I smiled as Jason and I placed them around our necks.

"Those are two Moonstones, they only ones in Sinnoh brought over by my great, great, great, grandfather who was one of the founders of this here Sinnoh region." Jason and I beamed to him as I looked over my stone.

"Thank you Mr. Landgrabb! I'll never take it off!" I cheered. Jason nodded

"Me either." Mr. Landgrabb gave another hardy laugh.

"Well, you two better be heading off if you wanna get to the ferry to Oran Island by morning tomorrow. I wish you the best of luck in your journey." Jason and I bowed as we waved and headed off to our next destination.

"Well, that was more fun than I bargained for." I said as we headed off down the trail towards the ferry to Oran Island, the home of the Oran berry. Jason laughed

"Yeah, I never knew a museum to be so interesting." We both laughed as we continued on our journey. What happens next, we don't know, but we can't wait to find out.


	8. Chapter 8: Tough First Impressions

**A/N:**_ Alright, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I love you all, and I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter, sorry it took me so long, but writing is really, really hard even when I really, really, really don't want it to be._

_BYE!_

_P.S. Oh, and I changed Castride Town, to Castrid Island to make my story flow a little better._

_

* * *

_

**__**

Tough First Impression

Jason and I made our way through Backpine Trail as we continued on our path towards Castride Island, and the sight of my next gym battle. I smiled as I thought about meeting the gym leader of Castride Island, Toda.

Toda was said to be the cutest guy in all of the Sinnoh region. From his shoulder length straight blonde hair, to his washboard abs he was a dream boat, and beside that, he was also a gym leader and a master at the art of water Pokemon. From his well-known fame of being a professional surfer it only fit that he only trained water Pokemon, and that meant that Pichu, Budew and I had an advantage when it came time for us to take him on.

"You okay, Amesyth?" Jason suddenly blurted out, instantly breaking from my thoughts of Toda. I stared blankly at him as I tried to put the rest of my thoughts back together.

"Um... I'm fine." I replied blankly as I smirked one last time at the thought of Toda before moving on to my next thought.

"So how long until we reach the port to Castride Island?" I asked, I had didn't even bother checking my poke'watch cause I was sure Jason knew seeing as how he was an expert at knowing almost every inch of Sinnoh.

"Um, just a few more hours." He replied in his cool tone as he placed his hand behind his head. "Well know when were halfway there when we get to the Wishing Rock." He stated. I frowned from confusion.

"The.... Wishing Rock?" I said in question form. I'd lived in Sinnoh all my life, but other than Orge City, I'd never been outta Mulberry Town.

"Yeah. The Wishing Rock is the huge silver stone that's in the middle of the trail to Fallaway Town, and the port to Castride Island. You've never heard of it?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I never really left Mulberry Town. I didn't have a Pokemon back then so I wasn't allowed to wander off to far or I might wind up in serious trouble." Jason shrugged as he returned to his former pose and continued our walk.

A few minutes later we arrived at a beautiful lake. The water was crystal blue and his had a tree branch hovering over it with the most delicious looking red apple hanging from it. I licked my lips at the thought of tasting the fruit. I then looked to Pichu on my shoulder before pulling Budew's pokeball off my belt.

"Budew, use razor leaf on that apple!" I ordered as the threw released Budew from its pokeball. Budew then appeared and threw its attack towards the apple causing it to break from its stem and begin to fall.

"Now use vine whip and bring it back." I called. Budew obliged and sent out vines catching the apple and inch before it hit the water. I smiled as Budew pulled it in and I reached down and grabbed it. "Thanks." I said as I rubbed the top of Budew's head before splitting the apple into two parts, one for myself and Jason.

We sat under the huge tree the apple was hanging from on the other side of the lake as our Pokemon ate their own food, and Jason and I stared out to the crystal blue water. I then frowned as I suddenly heard a loud scream coming from near-by. I returned to my feet as I looked down the trail to see dust in the air, and what looked like small dots heading towards us.

"What is that?" I pointed out to Jason at the figures that were getting closer and closer. I then gasped as I realized that it was a girl and what looked like a Pokemon. I tried to stop them as they finally reached us, but they just zoomed past still screaming, but the girl did say something.

"Run for your life!" I stared on in confusion as they continued to run. Jason then began tapping my shoulder. I looked over to what he was pointing to and my eyes grew wide in horror as I saw a swarm of wasp looking Pokemon dashing towards us.

"**_AHHHHH!_" We both screamed as I grabbed Budew and we instantly took off in the same direction as the girl from before.**

Jason and I continued to run but the Pokemon were right behind us, and getting closer. The girl from before was nowhere to be found, and this was all her fault because she bought them towards us in the first place.

"There getting closer!" I yelled to Jason as my poor Pichu hung on for dear life on my shoulder. Jason then looked back to the angry swarm behind us before turning back towards the way we were running.

"We're done for!" He yelled when suddenly we were grabbed and pulled down a separate paths. We watched as the swarm flew by, they then stopped and looked around before flying off into the sky when they couldn't find us.

I turned around to see the girl before before, and the Pokemon kneeling down behind the bushes we were currently hiding behind. She looked to be a few years older than me, maybe two. She had had long red wavy hair currently hanging down her back with a strand over her shoulder. Her eyes were a Emerald shade of green, and she was wearing a black silk spaghetti strap shirt over that stopped at her mid-section over a white t-shirt that did the same. Also a pair of jeans and sneakers, and she had a brown back-pack slung over her shoulder, obviously a trainer.

"Are you two okay?" She asked in a hushed whisper. Jason and I nodded while I placed my hand over my racing chest, I was to out of breath from running so fast to speak.

"Who.... are.... you?" Jason horsed out of rasped breaths. The girl smiled

"I'm, Ayame Kamiya nice to meet you." She stated still in a whisper. She then looked around at the empty trail before us, and listened as the sound of the buzzing from the wasp Pokemon then faded away until we couldn't see, or hear them anymore. "I think they're gone, we can get up now." She said as we all returned to her feet.

"I'm sorry about all that, Charmander here. Accidentally stepped those Bedrill's nesting section and well..... Bedrillaren't the nicest Pokemon in the world." Ayame said with a sigh. I then looked down to the little red Pokemon beside her with the flame coming from it's tail.

"Charmander huh?" I then pulled out my poke'dex and held it up to him.

__

Charmander, the char Pokemon. The flame on its tail let's you know that Charmander is okay. When the fire grows Charmander will evolve, if the flame goes out, the Charmander will die.

"Wow... I've never seen a Charmander before. He's from the Kantoregion, right?" I asked to Ayame, but never taking my eyes off Charmander.

"Yup, I was raised there. Professor Elm gave me this Charmander himself." I then quickly jumped back up to and looked face to face with her.

"You've met Professor Oak?! No way!" I squealed, Ayame just stepped back seeing how close I was to her. I was then pulled away by Jason who apologized to her for me.

"Sorry about that, she gets.... excited easily." I pouted in the back as they continued talking.

"So, You two are heading towards CastrideIsland huh? I hear it's a beautiful place." Ayame said as we all sat by the lake. We had returned and decided to continue our lunch after everything had calmed down once again. I was to busy looking over her Charmander, I'd never imagined seeing on of these so early in my journey.

"Your an awesome cook by the way. I can tell you learned from Brock." Ayame said as she munched on one of Jason's homemade doughnut holes. After taking her final bite she turned to me, "so, Amesyth your planning on challenging the Elite Four huh?" I looked from Charmander to her and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be the best trainer the Sinnoh region has ever seen!" I replied causing Pichu and Budewto put on their proud stances again. Ayame giggled.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. Your gonna need it when you face me." I smiled as I ran my fingers over my pigtails.

"Same here." We all laughed as we continued our lunch, and talked more about our plans for the rest of our journey. We traveledwith Ayame all the way until we came to two separate crossings.

"Well, I guess this is were we part." She said as she gripped her bag strap and looked to us. Jason and I smiled and nodded as we all said our goodbyes. I gave Charmander and especially tight squeeze seeing as how fond I had gotten of it in our short amount of time together.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you guys!" We waved to Ayanme as we watched her walk down her own path, and we began to head down our own.

I continued to think about our meeting with Ayame as Jason and I headed towards the port to Catrisde Island. It was hard meeting new people you really liked and then having to just say goodbye like an hour after meeting them, but I guess that is just how being a trainer works. As we headed deeper down the trail there was suddenly a huge **_boom! _that sounded from the other side of the forest. Jason and I quickly looked to each other before turning around and running back towards the fork and taking the other trail that Ayanme and Charmander had taken earlier.**

Jason and I stopped and gasped when we saw that they were once again surrounded by the Bedrill that we thought we had lost earlier. Jason and I watched in horror as the Bedrill then zommed in to attack.

"Pichu thunder-bolt!" I yelled, Pichu then jumped off my shoulder and into the air sending a bolt of electricity crashing into a few of the Bedrill knocking them unconscious. Ayame then turned to us and smiled before grabbing Charmander and running over to where we wee standing while the other Bedrill were distracted.

"Chimchar go! Use ember!" Jason called. He then released Chimchar and to our surprise a huge flame-shot flew from Chimchar's mouth and scorched a few more of the Bedrill left. "Wow! That's the flamethrower attack, cool!" Jason stated as Chimcharsmiled to him. Ayame smiled as she looked down to Charmander.

"This ones mine guys." We smiled and nodded as she then looked back to the Bedrill. "Charmander use Iron Tail!" Charmander's tail then began to glow as it lunged forward and flipped over sending it's tail crashing hard onto the Bedrill's head with a lot of force.

We all watched as the Bedrill once again flew away in fear. We smiled before Ayaname then turned to us. "Thanks guys, I'd be toast if you hadn't come back." Jason and I smiled

"No prob. Anything to help out a friend." Ayame laughed

"So, you two are headed to Castride Island huh?" We nodded. She then placed her hand behind her head and put on a thinking face. "I've never been there before, I was planning on hanging around Fallaway Town..... hey! Would you guys mine if we came along with you?! I'm dying to see Castride Island, and you guys are pretty cool, so what do ya say?" Jason and I looked to each other and nodded.

"Sure!" Jason replied. I laughed

"The more the merrier!" I said as well. Ayame and Charmander cheered as we all then turned around and headed towards Castride Island. In one day we had gained a new adventure, and a two new friends as well. It can only get better from here, starting with my next badge on Castride Island.

__

***********************************************************************************************

__

And that chapter was dedicated to "Kuarmagirl808" who's character I just invited into the story. I want to thank all of you guys reviews and keep bringing them. I wanna hear what you like, what you did like, or if you have any suggestions or additions you wanna make to the story, I'm all ears guys! **HAPPY NEW YEAR AND BI-LATED CHRISTMAS!!!!**

KARMAXOXOXOXO


	9. Chapter 9: Reunited and It Sucks!

**A/N:**_ Alright, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I love you all, and I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter, sorry it took me so long, but writing is really, really hard even when I really, really, really don't want it to be._

_BYE!_

_P.S. Oh, and I changed Castride Town, to Castrid Island to make my story flow a little better._

**_Reunited And It Sucks!_**

I groaned as we continued on our way towards the port to Castride Island. Jason said we still weren't even halfway there seeing as how we hadn't came to that wishing rock he was always yapping about. Ayame just laughed at me as we continued on.

"Okay, ya know what! I'm starting to think that maybe there is no wishing rock! Maybe there is not port to Castride Island, because if there was we'd already stinkin be there! And, it's getting dark!" I complained from complete and utter tiredness.

"Don't worry, if my suspicions are correct, which they usually are. We should be arriving at wishing rock in about six minutes." Jason said with his little 'know it all' self. I put on a fake smile as we kept walking, I didn't know that being a trainer involved this much walking! I should have kept my bike.

"So, what are we gonna do when we get to Castride?" Ayame then asked. I shrugged

"Well I'd planned on looking around the island and doing a couple things before challenging.... Toda." I said happily as I thought about meeting the Water King in person. My dreams would finally come true.

"Same here, but less lovey dovey on the Toda part." Jason replied causing me to snap from my thoughts of Toda and stick my tongue out to him.

"What about you?" I asked back to Ayame. She shrugged

"Maybe I'll go for a badge too. But first I've gotta check out the sights, I just love looking around in new cities." She replied. I smiled and nodded before turning back to Jason.

"Ya know what! It's been six minutes, where is the rock?!" Jason then stopped and pointed forward. I frowned as I looked forward to a huge rock that was strangle a shiny red color. Was it painted?

"Wow! That's amazing!" Ayame said as she stepped forward and began examining the stone. I did the same as I looked all around the rock.

"Isn't this cool Pichu?" I said to Pichu who examined the rock from my shoulder. It nodded as we both turned back to the rock.

"Welcome ladies, to the wishing rock." Jason said as he stepped forward and watched us look at the rock in wonder.

"So why do they call it the wishing rock?" Ayame asked. Jason smiled as he began to answer but suddenly another voice cut him off.

"Because this rock is said to have the amazing power of granting a person only one wish. Although the wish must be completely self-less and not of greed. The rock is only active at midnight, when it is a cross between night and day, isn't that right, shrimp?" Ayame, and I looked over in confusion to a boy who came out of a opposite trail.

"Um, who are you?" Ayame asked looking to the boy. He looked a bit older than me, maybe by a year or two. He had short, jet black spiky hair, piercing brown eyes and wore a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt under a black half-zipped hoody, and sneakers. I looked over to Jason who just stared at the boy in horror.

I then looked back over and saw three Pokemon appear beside the boy. One was an Infernape the final evolve form of Chimchar, A Empoleon: The final evolved form of Piplup, and a Torterra: The final evolved form of a Turptwig, this guy was serious.

"Wow! Are these yours?!" Ayame said as she looked to all of the Pokemon. The guy nodded as he watched Ayame come over and study them.

"Yup, my name's Elias. And you two are?" He asked. Ayame smiled as she extended her hand.

"I'm Ayame!" She replied excitedly. I gave her a confused look before walking forward.

"I'm Amesyth. And this is our friend-" before I could finish Elias cut in.

"Jady, long time-no see." He said referring to Jason who still just stood there like a bump on a log. I gave Jason a confused look as Elias then walked over.

"What, no greetings for your old pal?!" He said as he stood in front of Jason who just put on a smile.

"Hi, Elias. What are you doing here?! Last I heard you were traveling around Hoenn or something." Jason replied with a little snip. I wonder how these two know each other?

"Well, shrimp. I did, there wasn't much action there so I decided to take a break and come back to my roots. How are your parents" Elias replied with a smile. I looked over to Ayame who was looking at Elias, like I do when I think of Toda. I softly elbowed her in the arm causing her to quickly turn to me and smile.

"What?" I giggled before looking back to Jason and Elias.

"They're fine." Jason replied bluntly. He didn't seem to want to be very nice to Elias for some reason. Elias just laughed.

"I'm sure they are. Well I'd better get going, like they say: If you laze around you never get anywhere. It was nice to meet you two, but hey before I go, how about a battle shrimp? Just like you always practiced when you were younger, you always had your heart set on beating me. You up to it?" Jason smirked before pulling a poke'ball off his belt.

"Your on." I then quickly ran over and smiled to Elias.

"Would you excuse us for a sec." I then took Jason's arm and dragged him away for a second. He looked to me confused.

"What's wrong?" I frowned

"Are you insane?! Look at his Pokemon, Elias has obviously been traveling way longer than us and you are not ready to take him on yet, all in all we're still newbies at this." Jason shook his head.

"He may look tough, Elias has always been like that. Even before he left home Elias always used to think he was such a hot-shot. Well now it's my turn to prove to him than I'm more than just.... shrimp." He said referring to his nickname from Elias. I just shrugged, he was to determined for me to do anything to stop him.

"Alright, but I hope you know what your doing." We then looked over to Ayame who looked like she was flirting with Elias!

"Ayame!" Jason then called causing her to jump and turn to us. She waved before quickly moving away from Elias. Jason and I just laughed before he walked back over to Elias.

"So, you ready shrimp?" Elias asked as he looked to him Pokemon.

"Chimchar, lets go!" Jason released Chimchar from his Pokeball and smirked.

"Absolutely." Both Elias and Jason stood on both sides of the field while Ayame stood on the side about to call the battle. I sat on a stump with Pichu in my lap, and Budew of course, eating beside us.

"This battle between Elias from Twinleaf town, and Jason of Twinleaf town will now commence. You will both use one Pokemon each, the Pokemon left standing will be declared the winner. Let the battle commence!"

"Alright Chimchar, use ember!" Jason called. Elias smiled as he looked down to the Pokemon he was using, Torterra. Why would he use a grass Pokemon against a fire Pokemon? That is what I kept wondering.

"Torterra doge it and use withdraw." Elias instructed calmly to the large grass Pokemon. Torterra's body then disappeared inside its large shell. The fire attacks then all just bounced right off Torterra's shell causing Jason to gasp. Elias laughed as Torterra re-emerged from his shell.

"You've got to do better than that shrimp." Jason cut his eyes before looking to Chimchar.

"Chimchar use scratch!" Chimchar then ran forward with its claws towards Torterra. Elias smirked.

"Torterra, use tackle!" The large Pokemon then ran forward and rammed into tiny little Chimchar sending it flying back across the field and planting into the dirt. Ayame and I gasped at the sight of this, if that simple tackle attack did that much damage, Jason was in serious trouble.

"Chimchar! Are you alright?" Chimchar growled as it slowly got up. Elias just stood there still smirking.

"I'm impressed, I thought this battle would be over by now." Jason frowned.

"It's gonna take more than just a few little scratches to get use down!" Suddenly Chimchar then ran forward again, he must of thought Jason was instructing him to use scratch. "Chimchar!" Jason called, but it was too late.

"Torterra, leach seed!" Torterra then shot out little vines that caused Chimchar to stop in his tracks. We watched as suddenly they began to suck the energy from Chimchar causing it to growl in pain.

"Chimchar, no!" Jason yelled as he watched his helpless Pokemon suffer.

"Torterra, finish this off with Mega drain." Elias then called him his usual cool tone. We then watched as the vines that withheld Chimchar, then began to suck massive energy from him until Chimchar then fell out on the field.

"Chimchar is unable to battle. The victory goes to Elias!" Ayame called before we both quickly ran over to Jason and Chimchar.

"Is he alright?" I asked looking to the hurt Pokemon. Jason nodded as he looked down to Chimchar in his arms.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. You did great Char. Take a nice rest." We watched as Chimchar disappeared into its pokeball before turning back to Elias who was patting Torterra on the head. He then stood up and walked over to us.

"That was a great battle Elias. I guess the better man won." Elias shook his head.

"No, the more experienced trainer won. Jason you have a lot of heart, and tremendous potential. If you were a little more trainer you would have beaten me no doubt. Just keep at it and I'm sure you'll be able to beat me in no time... maybe." Jason smiled.

"Thanks." Elias then looked up to the sky. It was now officially dark and the moon was high in the sky. It was so beautiful. We all then looked over to the wishing rock.

"Well, anyone up for a wish?" Elias asked. We all smiled as we walked over and stood in front of the walk. Even though we were each four completely different people we all wished for the same thing.

_"Let our journey be filled with adventure, and let each of us never stop being friends. And help us to only get better." _

_

* * *

_

Alright, that's my next chapter. I hope you all liked it, and this chapter is dedicated to Zabuza The Funk. I hope I got Elias right, I kinda stole how he looked from another story that's going on now, it's Called, Rise To The Top/ by Blue Bongo. If you haven't read that I think you should, I really like it.

So thanks to all my reviewers, I'm glad you like the story, and I hope to hear from you all later.

BYE!!

P.S: Oh and I am sooo sorry to Kurmasgurl018. I totally got your name wrong in the last chapter, I they T.V. was playing and Zoey 101 was one and I totally got confused, so sorry once again.

BYE!! x2

KARMA!!!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: An Idol Encounter

**_An Idol Encounter_**

I looked out to the crystal blue sea in wonder as the large ship heading to Castride made its way over the waves. I closed my eyes and let the cool breeze flow over my face as the soothing sound of the waves filled my ear.

"Hey look!" Ayame then called. I opened my eyes and looked out the the amazing Pokemon hopping in and out of the water. I would say that this so far was my favorite part of the journey.

The ships was filled with other people, some were trainers, but most were tourist who were visiting Sinnoh for all the other regions like Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto. I couldn't wait till one day I moved on from Sinnoh and entered started traveling to every other region around.

"So, you ready to go see, _Toda_?" Ayame then asked in a playful tone. I looked to her and laughed as I nudged her.

"I'm ready to get my second badge, not see Toda." She gave me a dis-believing look.

"Oh really so then you won't mind if I take this!" I gasped as she held up one of my many posters of Toda which I had kept in my bag for the trip. I quickly began reaching for it but she kept moving.

"Ayame! I'll hurt you!" I yelled as we began running around the deck screaming and laughing. Jason just kept standing at the rail looking to us and laughing. There was suddenly a loud horn that sounded from the boat. I quickly snatched my poster from Ayame and ran over to the rail as Castride Island came into view, it was only a few more minutes now before we docked and I could finally me Toda!

As soon as we arrived we were like the fifth ones to run off the boad and head onto the island. As soon as we stepped onto the grass these three girls each wearing those little foral bikinis and a grass skirt put a long necklace around our necks made of lilacs.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I said as I looked all around the island. There were so many shops, and shacks, and people all moving around. This island looked bigger than Fallaway Town, and Emerald city combined.

"Checking this place out is gonna take forever." Ayame said as she looked around as well. We all decided that first we would hit the Pokemon Center, it was time to call my mom again.

********************************************************************************

"Hi mom!" I said with a wave as my mom appeared on the screen. She smiled to me and waved back.

"Amesyth! You've finally made it to Castride Island?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Its been one heck of a trip getting here." My mom giggled.

"I'm sure it has honey. So hows Jason?" Jason then moved over so my mom could see him. He gave her a friendly wave.

"I'm fine Mrs. Johnson. How are you?" My mom smiled

"I'm fine as well Jason... but who that young lady?" Mom asked as she noticed Ayame. I smiled as I softly pushed her forward so my mom could get a good look at her.

"This is our new friend Ayame. She's a trainer as well, we met her on our way here and we all decided to travel together. She's from the Kanto region as well." Ayame waved kindly to my mother who only returned the wave.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Johnson." She said happily, my mom nodded.

"Nice to meet you two Ayame. How long have you been traveling?" Ayame shrugged.

"Not very long. I didn't become a trainer until about a year ago, and then we moved here so I pretty much just started."

"Well you couldn't have picked a better team than Amesyth and Jason." Ayame giggled and nodded.

"I know." She waved before I got back on the screen.

"So how are Floatzel and Gastradon?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"They're around her somewhere attacking each other.... oh wait I think I hear them.... Gastradon stop that!... You two Floatzel!... Gotta go honey!.... Bye Jason, bye Ayame!" We all waved as the screen went black, but not before it was sprayed with water from a water gun attack from Floatzel that was aimed for Gastradon. I then turned back to Jason and Ayame.

"Well, lets get going!" I grabbed their arms and began to pull them out of the center. As I headed for the door I noticed Nurse Joy standing behind the counter handing a little boy a poke'ball. I smiled and quickly ran over to her.

"Hi Nurse Joy! I haven't seen you since Emerald City. I forgot to call youand tell you how everything was going in all the excitment, what are you doing here?" Nurse Joy didn't respond, she just stared at me in confusion.

"Um... I'm sorry you must have me confused with my sister. Nurse Joy of Emerald City." I frowned in confusion before gasping as she then handed me a picture of a row of Nurse Joy's who all looked exactly the same.

"Wow, so your not Nurse Joy who helped me win my first badge?" She shook her head.

"Sorry, no. But it I'll tell my sister you stopped to say hello." I smiled and nodded.

"Well it was nice to meet you. Bye!" I waved as I grabbed Ayame and Jason once again and ran out of the Pokemon Center.

*********************************************************************************

We all somehow made our way down a long trail leading into a small forest filled with trees brimmed with different variates of berries. I smiled as I noticed a delicious looking Chesto berry hanging on a tree right above me. I then looked to Pichu on my shoulder.

"Pichu, use thunderbot on that berry." Pichu nodded as he then sent a thunderbolt attack on the berry I pointed to. The now slightly brown berry fell into my hands, but what I forgot was how hot it would be.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I let the berry fall from my burning hands and onto the ground. I then looked back to Pichu and smiled. "Thanks buddy. To bad I'll never know how it taste." I then glanced over to Ayame and Jason who were snickering which turned into a fit of laughter. I scowled to them before continuing down the trail.

"Aw, don't be a sourpuss!" Jason called after me. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at them before I kept moving on. I suddenly screamed as I reached a soft spot in the ground and fell into a massive hole.

"Amesyth!" I heard Ayame call as they ran forward and stopped at the hole. I groaned as I rubbed my bottom, this is the second time I've fallen on my butt since starting this whole journey. I then looked up to the two heads standing above the hole.

"Are you okay?!" Jason yelled down to me. I looked over to Pichu who looked over, just a little bruised before looking back to them.

"Yeah, we're fine! Where'd this whole come from?!" I then gasped as suddenly a long metal claw shaped like a glove suddenly came down and grabbed Pichu. I quickly tried to grab him but I wasn't fast enough and the claw pulled Pichu away.

In the shadows of the night!" A voice that I was oh too fimliar with began. We all looked up as Jason and Ayame helped me from the hold. Floating in the air was a huge air balloon where the balloon was molded after a Bagon.

"Team Luna brings you terror and fright!" Jason and I frowned as we realized exactly who it was, Team Luna.

"Candice!" I then watched as Candice face then appeared on a screen that came from the bottom of the balloon basket.

"Pacy!" Pacy then appeared on the screen as well. Ayame just stared at them in confusion.

"And Bagon, that's me!" Ayame then gasped as Bagon spoke his part on and appeared on the screen.

"No matter where, no matter when!"Candice said.

"Well steal from you to the very end!" Pacy added.

"Were team Luna.... And get ready to fight!" They all said in union. I didn't have time to deal with them, they had my Pichu.

"Team Luna, give back Amesyth's Pichu you crooks!" Jason yelled to them as he tightened his fist. They all laughed as they brought the screen down closer to our faces.

"And why would we do that, when keeping this Pichu and training it to become the most powerful Pokemon the world has ever seen sound so much more rewarding?" Candice said in her annoying soft voice, deceiving voice.

"Give him back!" I yelled as I kicked the screen causing it to crack. Candice then screamed.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT THAT COST 300 BUCKS!" She yelled down to me. I frowned as I pulled out my second poke'ball.

"Budew go! Use bullet seed on that balloon!" I yelled as I released Budew from his poke'ball. Budew then began shooting out seeds popping the balloon and causing the claw to release Pichu and go crashing into a nearby tree. I quickly ran forward and caught Pichu in my arms making sure he was safe.

"Thank god." I said as I nuzzled Pichu before putting him back onto my shoulder. I then looked over to Team Luna as they hopped back to their feet and snarled to us.

_"You no good kids! I'll teach you! Headbutt!" _I then groaned in pain as Bagon suddenly drove his hard head into my chest causing my to fly back and slam into the dirt. Pichu growled and tried to make sure I was okay.

"Charmander, use flamethrower!" Ayame yelled sending Charmander out of its ball. IT then scorched Bagon with a serious flame attack causing him to cough out smoke before falling to the ground. Candice and Pacy quickly grabbed Bagon and put him on the ground behind them before turning back to Ayame.

"Look, a new brat Pacy." Candice said with a scoff. Ayame snarled to her.

"I don't know who you three are or why the heck that Bagon can talk! But what I do know is that your not gonna hurt my friends while I'm around!" Candice then stepped forward.

"Oh and who's gonna stop us?" I was then surprised as she was suddenly drenched by a serious water attack. Jason helped me back to my feet and we looked over to see where the attack had come from. I though my jaw would fall off from how far it dropped when I saw the amazing Toda alongside his prized Croconaw which he used in most of his gym battles.

"That would be me. You leave these trainers alone." He said in his cool yet delightfuly trademark, surfer sratchy voice. He sounded like an angel.

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO MAKE MY HAIR LOOK THIS GOOD!" Candice scolded as she looked to him. I still just gawked at the beautiful, tanned figure in front of me.

"Yeah, just who do you think your are?!" Pacy yelled as he stepped forward. Toda smiled.

"Toda Makara, gym leader." Pacy scoffed.

"Oh and do you think that makes you something special?! Stunky hit em with the gas!" Pacy yelled as he then threw out his poke'ball revealing his Stunky. Toda then stepped back as Stunky blasted his spray.

"Toda look out!" I finally yelled but the spray blasted them making them instantly begin coughing. I frowned as I stepped in front of Ayame and Jason, and gave them the death stare. Nobody messes with Toda while I'm around.

"Pichu, thunderbolt!" Yelled. Pichu nodded and jumped off my shoulder causing Pacy to turn to him before howling in pain as he and Stunky were fried with Pichu's attack. They then fell back to the ground still jerking from the shock.

"Pacy! Why you little.." Candice wasn't able to finish when she was suddenly knocked back by a tackle attack from Croconaw. Toda then coughed before looking to us.

"Would you do the honors?" We all smiled and nodded before looking to Team Luna.

"Charmander, flamethrower!"

"Wormada, razor leaf!"

"Pichu thunderbolt!" We watched as each of our attacks connected with Team Luna before another big explosion and they began flying away into the sky.

_"Ooh! I hate those rotten kids!" _Bagon stated.

"Can you believe the nerve of that Toda!" Pacy added.

"My hair!" Candice whined as she messed with her now frizzled hair. They all then rolled their eyes.

"WE'RE FLYING OFF AGAIN!" They all yelled in union as they disappeared into nothing but a twinkle. I smiled in triumph before looking to Toda who smiled and walked over. The stench from Stunky's attack instantly filled our noses.

"Good work guys. That was really impressive." I put on a smile trying my best no to throw up from the smell.

"Thanks, that's an honor coming from you." I said with a twinkle in my eyes from gazing at the beauty that is Toda. He laughed before sniffing around himself.

"Wow! I really need to go home and get a bath. You guys coming back to the city as well?" We all nodded.

"I'm gonna challenge you for a badge." I said with determination in my voice. Toda smiled.

"Well that's one battle I'm looking forward to, but can we save it for tomorrow. I think Crowconaw and I are gonna be scrubbing for the rest of the day." We all laughed as we headed back towards the city.


	11. Chapter 11: A Contest for a Contest

**_A Contest For A Contest_**

I smiled my reflection from the bathroom mirror in Ayame's and my hotel room. We'd checked in a little after we had said goodbye to Toda, I was still beaming after meeting my dream guy. I tightened my pigtails took a deep breath before placing my hat on and walking back into the room.

Ayame was lacing up her shoes before she stood up and looked to me. "So, what are we gonna do today?" I shrugged as I grabbed my bag and we headed for the door. Jason was already downstairs waiting by the front doors for us.

"Well it's about time, I thought you two would never be ready." Ayame and I laughed as he opened the door and we walked outside onto the buzzing streets of Castride Island. I closed my eyes as I whiffed in the smell of the ocean flowing from the beach off in the horizon.

"So, Toda's out for today cause he's gonna be getting Stunky's stink off of him. So what's on the agenda?" Jason asked as we made our way down the sidewalk. I looked to Pichu who appeared to be pondering the thought.

"Well, maybe we could just go to the beach and train for tomorrow." I suggested as I looked to Jason. He shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Or, we could do this!" Ayame suddenly squealed causing Jason and I to stop and turn to her as she was starring at a flyer posted up on the display window of a local shop. We walked over and looked to the flyer as we read it over: **_Castride Island Pokemon Contest! Come and show off your beautiful Pokemon. First place is a years supply of delicious Castride Island Fruitos and Grania berries._**

"Hey! That's a great Idea. Chimchar and I should win that!" Jason said with determination. Ayame laughed.

"That's cute, but Charmander and I will be the ones walking away with all those berries." I just smirked before looking to Pichu.

"Well, Pichu and I will share when we win that contest, and those berries. Right Pichu?" Pichu growled happily before we all headed towards the contest stadium to register to compete.

*********************************************************************************

"Hello! And welcome to the Castride Island contest stadium. Will you be competing in our contest today?" A rather perky female with short blonde hair wearing a white crop top and a pair of matching white shiny shorts asked as she sat at the registration table. We all nodded.

"Yup, I'll be teaming up with my pal Pichu here." Pichu smiled as we looked back to the receptionist. She smiled and gave us a registration form to fill out. Once that was done she gave us this poke'ball capsule, and these little stickers.

"Here you go. Place you Pichu's poke'ball into this capsule and place one of the stickers on the activation button for a dazzling entrance!" We smiled and bowed to her as Pichu and I walked over to where Ayame and Charmander, and Jason and Chimchar stood.

"Looks like there's some stiff competition out here." Ayame said as she looked around to all the diverse trainers in the room all working with their Pokemon. I smiled slightly.

"Well I'm the daughter of Alicia Hawson, one of Sinnoh's top coordinators! Contest winning is in my blood." Jason and Ayame shrugged.

"Sure, but you'd better be ready cause Chimchar and I are coming at it with all we got."

"Same with Charmander and I." I just smiled as we all high-fived then went off in seperate directions to get ready for the contest later today.

**********************************************************************************

"Pichu, center stage!" I threw out Pichu's poke'ball and watched as a bunch on beautiful stars appeared and then Pichu. I then clutched my fist together as I got ready for my first move. "Now, jump onto each of the stars!" Pichu obliged and jumped from star to star until his was now high in the air. "Thunderbolt!" Pichu then zapped all of the stars with a thunderbolt attack causing them to burst into a beautiful array of sparkles. I smirked as Pichu did a somersault and landed back on my shoulder. "That was great! We're totally gonna win!" I pulled Pichu into a big hug before I heard a laugh come from beside us. I looked over to see, I think it was a guy dressed in all green with a hat in the form of a Pokemon.

"Cute darling, very cute." He said with a snicker as he walked over to Pichu and I. Beside him was the actual Pokemon that his outfit was modeled after. I smiled as I placed Pichu back on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I replied happliy as I looked to Pichu. He just put on a sweet smirk as he folded his arms across his chest.

"So, you'll be competing in the contest today with that darling, Pichu?" I nodded.

"Yup, this'll be our first contest." The boy giggled as he unfolded his arms.

"Well, that certainly shows." My smile quickly turned to a frown as I placed my hands on my hips.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" He just giggled once more before looking back to us.

"Don't take it personal honey, your combination was, _okay_. But there was no flare, actually I thought I'd fall asleep from the lack of excitement." I scoffed as I looked to Pichu and then back to him, just how did this guy think he was?!

"Excuse me?! Just who are you anyways, beside a jerk with bad fashion sense." He then scoffed as he glared to me.

"Why how dare you!The names Harley and maybe you should learn some respect for people who are clearly better than you!" I scoffed as we stood face to face.

"Oh yeah?! Well you and that little pin cushion beside you can beat the road, _honey_. Pichu and I are gonna win that contest and hopefully beat you in the process!" Harley then stepped back and laughed as he looked down to his Pokemon.

"As if! You quite the dreamer if for a second you think you can beat me and my darling Cacturne with that rat!" Pichu growled before static began to spark from his cheeks. I quickly calmed him down before looking back to Harley.

"Well, we'll see who's better at the contest!" I yelled as once again Harley and I were nose to nose. He just smirked as he stepped back and placed on hand on his hip.

"Yeah, we'll see. Ta ta!" He threw us a wave as he and his Cacturne walked off. I glared after him before looking to Pichu.

"Don't worry, we're gonna do great. No lets practice our performance!" I said now more determined than ever. That Harley guy had better watch out cause Pichu and I are gonna blow him away!

*********************************************************************************

I arrived in the waiting room of the stadium as I looked around at all the other Pokemon and trainers in the room, among them were Ayame, Jason, and to my greatest misfortune, Harley. I walked over to Ayame and Jason who both smiled to me.

"Amesyth! You ready for this?" Jason as as he looked to Chimchar beside him. I smiled and nodded.

"Yup, but you two had better be ready cause Pichu and I have an awesome routine lined up for the first round."

"Charmander and I do two, we're gonna blow you guys away." We all high-fived before turning to the television that showed the what was going on in the contest. Standing in the center of the stage was the woman from the registration table.

"Hello and welcome to the Castride Island, Pokemon Contest! I'm your host Luara Picket, are you ready to be dazzled?!" The crowd cheered loudly causing the room to roar. "We have some very talented trainers in the back waiting to show you what they've got and hopefully dazzle us, and hopefully our fantastic judges for this evening. Let's meet them, Nurse Joy from our wonderful Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy smiled and bowed.

"I can't wait to see what all the competitors have put together for tonight's contest." The crowd cheered as they moved on to the next judge.

"Second, the chairman of this contest, Mr. Mayado Hasowa!" A slender man wearing a blue suit stood up and smiled.

"I'm very happy to be here, and I wish all competitors the best of luck." Everyone cheered once again before moving on to the final judge, and my eyes instantly lit-up as I realized that it was Toda!

"And now, the prince of Castride, Toda!" Toda threw up a rocker sign to the crowd causing everyone to go wild.

"What's up all you party animals! Are you ready for some awesome appeals?!" The crowd cheered once again before the camera zoomed in on Laura once again.

"Alright! Now lets bring out our first contestant, from Orge City, Hashi Makoto!" A small boy about my age stepped onto the stage looking confident as he pulled out his poke'ball.

"Let's show em, Ponyta!" I then smiled in aw as a small pony looking Pokemon with flames erupting from it's body appeared on the stage.

"Cool, a Ponyta!" I said as I watched the dazzling Pokemon begin his appeal. I then frowned as I watched Harley walk over and stand in front of me.

"Well, are you ready to loose yet?" He asked with that smug grin. I smirked.

"Are you ready to stop being such a dush-bag?" He laughed before throwing me another wave and walking off. I glared after him before I was suddenly shaken by Ayame.

"Hey, who was that?" I rolled my eyes.

"His name is Harley. He's just some stuck up jerk." I replied flatly before looking back to the screen as I saw the now crisply burnt Hashi run off the stage crying, I'm guessing his appeal didn't go to well. Laura then smiled as she stepped back in.

"Well, that's was quite unfortunate.... moving on, our next contestant all the way from Hoenn, Harley!" I frowned as I looked to the screen and watched Harley walk out waving with his fake little smiles and kisses, he makes me wanna throw up.

"Cacturne, lets show em darling!" He then threw out his poke'ball and the Pokemon from before appeared along with a bunch of hearts. I wonder what Harley had planned.

"Alright darling, pin missile!" Cacturne began to shoot pins from his arm that one by one caused all the hearts to pop into an assortment of colors. "Now, use absorb sweetie." Harley called. Cacturne then began to absorb all the colors that came from the hearts causing everyone to gasp.

"I wonder what he'll do now." Laura said as everyone watched eagerly. Harley smirked before giggling.

"Now, use needle arm and show them how it's done!" Cacturne then to swing his arm around causing the rainbow of colors to illuminate from his arm making a rainbow stream all around the stadium. Everyone cheered and clapped as Cacturne then jumped back and bowed along with Harley.

"Amazing! Cacturne absorbed all the colors to make a beautiful ran array of rainbow colors to dazzle the audience, lets find out if he did the same with the judges." The camera panned over to the judges who all smiled.

"That was simply beautiful, great work." Nurse Joy said as the score of a 8.7 appeared on her panel screen. They then moved to Mr. Hasowa who nodded approvingly.

"I agree, that was a simply stunning performance." As score of a 9.0 appeared on his screen and they finally moved to Toda.

"Narley dude!" A score of 8.5 appeared on his panel and everyone around the arena cheered as Harley clapped and blew more kisses. I rolled my eyes before looking to Pichu, even though we tried to hide it we were both nervous, Harley did amazingly well and he would most definitely make it to the second round.

Ayame and Jason went up a few people later and they both did amazingly well. Ayame did a great job using her Charmander's cuteness to her advantage, and Jason did amazing on showing off Chimchar's skills as both a fighter, and being graceful. Everyone else had gone, some did great, and some not so well. I was the final competitor of the first round and I slowly, and nervously made my way onto the stage.

"And our final contestant of the first round from Mulberry Town, Amesyth Johnson!" Everyone cheered a bit as I put on a sweet smile and held Pichu's poke'ball tightly in my hand. I took a deep breath before putting on a determined look.

"Pichu, center stage!" I watched as Pichu popped out of his ball and the stars flooded tha stage. We started our original routine by Pichu zapping the stars to make the sparkles but this time I added an extra twist to it. "Now Pichu, hit em with a mightly growl!" Pichu then growled causing the sparks to fly out all over the arena and the crowd looked amazed and filled with awe. I smiled as Pichu did his somersault and landed back on my shoulder for a bow.

"Simply beautiful. It was simple, yet dazzling! Lets see what our judges think." I looked over to all the judges who only smiled.

"That was beautiful Amesyth. It was sweet and sincere." I hopped up and down and clapped as a score of 8.5 appeared on her panel, now it was time for Mr. Hasowa's score.

"Yes, very precise and the energy that you and Pichu share is amazing." My eyes grew wide at his score of 8.9. And last but not least, the gorgeous Toda.

"Awesome dudette!" I couldn't contain my joy as a score of 8.8 appeared on his panel, it wasn't the highest but at least he thought I was good. I twirled Pichu around before waving to the crowd and heading back to the back.

"And that's it for the first round, now lets see who the judges picked to make it to the second round. Everyone was great, but only a few can move on...."

We all sat in the back anxious to see who was moving on and who's contest ended here. My heart then jumped as I heard a small beeping sound and gasp coming from around the same. I opened my eyes and looked up the the screen to see---

*********************************************************************************

_Ahh, cliffhanger. I know you all hate me :D Oh and if your wondering why I brought Harley back of all people, well I kinda liked Harley's character in the real Pokemon series so I decided what better person to rival my Amesyth than him, their hate for each other just clicks right? :D_

_Did Amesyth make it to the 2nd round? Will Harley prevail? Will Jason or Ayame come out victorious? Will someone please explain why Harley walks around dressed like a green pin cushion?! Find out on the next episode/chapter of Pokemon Amesyth: A New Beginning!_


	12. Chapter 12: In It To Win It

**_In It To Win It!_**

I gasped as I saw my picture appear on the screen surrounded by a few other trainers who had made it into the second round. I happily pulled Pichu off my shoulder and pulled him into a huge hug as I jumped around in a circle.

"We did it! We're going into the second round!" I cheered as I looked to Pichu. He growled happily as he hopped back onto my shoulder. I then looked up and frowned as I realized Ayame's picture was there, but Jason's wasn't.

They then walked over, Ayame beaming over being chosen to move on, and Jason being the great sport he is was still smiling.

"We got in!" Ayame yelped as we began cheering and dancing. We then turned to Jason and I gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry." I said softly, Jason just laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Chimchar and I will be cheering you two on from the stands, just make sure you beat that Harley fella." I then gasped as I ran back over to the t.v. and looked to the screen, Harley had gotten in too?! Crap! Speak of the devil, Harley walked over.

"Congrats! I guess your little ametur trick was just good enough to get you into the second round, but don't think that just because you and your little friend over here got in means that I won't squash either one of you with my darling, Cacturne." Ayame frowned as she began to attack but Jason held her back.

"Just who do you think your talking to?! Let me at em!" She yelled as Jason was finally able to pull her away. I stepped closer to Harley so that we were face to face.

"See you in the finals." He scoffed before turning around so that his long purple hair barley brushed across my face and walked off. I scoffed as I spit out strands of his hair before glaring daggers into his back.

"Pichu, we've got to beat him." Pichu agreed and we turned away to go and get some food before they announced just who I was competing against in my next round.

_~*~*~*~_

The rounds went by and by. Pichu and I had managed to keep up our winning streak all the way into the finals, and it wasn't easy, trust me. Ayame had unfortunately been knocked out in the semi's by Harley so that only left him and me for the final battle.

"May the best coordinator win." I snarled as Harley came up beside me with that smug smirk on his face, I just wanted to punch it off. "I'm honestly surprised. I didn't think you and your little hobbit would make it this far." Pichu growled as he tried to zap Harley, and as much as I would love that I reluctantly stopped him.

"Don't worry, she will!" Ayame said as she and Jason stood beside me. Harley looked from me to her and giggled before walking away. I rolled my eyes before turning around.

"I have to beat him!" Jason nodded.

"Just go out there and give it all you got, your gonna compete with Pichu?" I looked to Pichu and shook my head.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna use Budew in this round." Pichu suddenly growled, I gave him a sweet smile.

"I know you wanna beat Harley, but I've used you in every round today, I think it's time for you to take a rest, Budew and I can handle Harley and Cacturne.... as long as I feed him first." Jason and Ayame agreed before taking Pichu to the stands before the finals began.

"Alright Budew, I know we can do this." Budew growled happily as it chomped on some Pokemon food. I then looked to the screen as Laura started announcing the finals.

"Alright, out of thirty wonderful contestants, we only have two finalist! Lets give it up for Harley and Amesyth!" The crowd cheered as they showed pictures of Harley and I on the big screen. "And now lets bring out our two dazzling finalist to send this contest home!" I then took a deep breath before picking up Budew and taking him out onto the stage.

_~*~*~*~_

"Hello everyone--.... well look at this, your not using your little rat after all, your using... that. Haha!" Harley taunted as he saw Budew. I just ignored him and placed Budew down on the field.

"Don't worry about him, lets just give it our all, kay?" Budew growled before turning back to Harley who of course was using Cacturne. We both but on our battle faces as we waited for our signal to being.

"Ready, set, battle!" Laura said before stepping out of the way.

"Cacturne, pin missile!"

"Budew deflect it with bullet seed!" Budew rapidly shot out seeds knocking down every single on of Cacutrne's pins. I smirked as I watched Harley's appeal gauge drop.

_"Oh, and Harley's gonna lose some style points for that one."_ Laura called. Harley snarled

"Cacturne use needle arm!"

"Budew use stun spore!" Harley smirked as Budew shot out a spray of paralyzing powder.

"Cacturne, absorb it!" I stared in confusion, then shock as Budew's attack suddenly dissolved underneath Cacturne's skin. I then looked over as my style meter depleted, not good! "Alright, hit em with a needle arm!" Cacturne ran forward and strucked Budew hard with a needle arm attack knocking him back across the floor.

"Budew, are you okay?!" Budew slowly raised back to his feet before letting out a large yelp as he was hit with a surge of electricity, oh no! Cacturne had used Budew's attack against him. Once again, my style gauge depleated.

_"Oh, and Harley uses Budew's own attack against him, that's gonna hurt Amesyth's style points."_

"Ready to give up?" Harley asked. I rolled my eyes as I clutched my fist tighter, this was so far from over.

"Not even close, Budew tackle!"

Budew ran forward and rammed into Cacturne hard, Harley gasped before giving me a death stare, and I was only happy to return it.

"Your gonna pay for that, Cacturne finish that little runt off with a Solarbeam attack!"

I watched a Cacturne then began to absorb energy from the sun that we could see clearly from the glass sunroof. I had to do something quick, Budew's last attack really hurt him from his paralysis, and if that Solarbeam hit, it was all over.

"Budew hit em with a solarbeam of your own!"

Budew then turned to him with a confused stare. I just gave him an assuring nod and he turned back around and began to absorb energy as well. I knew I couldn't stop Harley's attack, but I could hit him just as bad as he hits me.

~*~*~*~

"What's she doing? Having Budew use Solarbeam as well isn't gonna stop Harley's attack." Jason smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ayame gave him a confused look before turning back to the stage.

~*~*~*~

"Say goodnight, sweetheart. Cacturne fire!"

Cacturne shot of a powerful beam of white light that was aiming straight for Budew, it was now or never.

"Budew, let him have it!"

Budew fired the same attack and the crowd gasped in awe as both attacks meet in the middle of the stage sending a rage of smoke, and dust flying throughout the arena. I turned away and shielded my eyes as we all waited in anticipation for the smoke to clear.

_"And it looks like we have a winner........._

_..._

_..._

_...._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Budew is the last Pokemon standing! The contest goes to Amesyth of Mulberry Town!" _I quickly uncovered my eyes and looked over to see Cacturne lying face down on the stage, and Budew standing strong, breathing very heavy as suddenly he toppled over to the floor.

"What! No way! This is so unfair!" Harley whined.

I laughed as I quickly ran over and scooped Budew up off the floor. His eyes slowly opened and he gave me a weak smile. I smiled back as I pulled him into a tight squeeze before standing up and smiling to the crowd as they all cheered wildly and threw roses and different forms of flowers.

I glanced over and gave Harley a wink and just like I planned her growled and stomped away angrily. I gave Budew a nuzzle on the nose as I turned back and waved to the crowd.

~*~*~*~

Jason, Ayame, all our Pokemon, and I all chomped happliy on my prize, the delicious Castride Island berries, they had even given me this little medalion to remeber my win by, in the middle a picture of Budew and I after we won was welded in. It was beautiful.

"Wow, my first contest win! That was amazing."

"Yeah, but you'd better get ready for your big battle with Toda tomorrow. I think that's gonna be a little tougher." Ayame added. I looked over to Budew and Pichu who were both laughing as she shared berries.

"With these two by my side, there's nothing we can't do." I then turned back only to have a berry smack across my forehead. I gasped as Jason and Ayame only laughed. I threw one of my own berries back and it eventually lead into a large food fight.

Today's adventure was fun, but tomorrow's is a whole new challenge, I just hope I'm ready.


	13. Chapter 13: Taking it To Toda!

**__**

Taking it to Toda

_"_Pichu tackle!" Pichu ran forward and rammed into Charmander knocking him back to the ground.

"Ah, Charmander, flamethrower!" Ayame called.

Charmander jumped up and began to fire away at Pichu.

"Pichu, doge and use tail whip."

Pichu quickly jumped up into the air and began to bring his tail down to attack Charmander. I gasped as suddenly his tail began to glow, and it came down with a crash on Charmander's head knocking him unconscious.

"Charmander!" Ayame ran forward and scooped her fallen Pokemon up into her arms. I looked to Pichu in disbelief, what was that?

"I am so sorry, I've never seen Pichu do that before." I quickly ran over to Ayame to make sure Charmander was okay, she shrugged as she returned him to his pokeball.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest. What the heck was that Pichu did?" Jason then came over with a smirk.

"That ladies, was an iron tail attack. It's very a very powerful attack, and Pichu executed it perfectly." I smiled as Pichu climbed onto my shoulder.

"We are totally gonna win our match today. That Wave badge is so mine!"

_~*~*~*~_

I stood in front of the large doors that lead to the Castride Island gym. It was time for me to gain my second badge and become that much closer to become Sinnoh's greatest trainer ever.

"You ready for this?" Jason asked as he patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, but wait aren't you challenging him as well?" Jason shook his head.

"Actually.... I think I'm gonna give coordinating a shot. I had a blast participating in that contest, and I think I wanna give that a shot."

"That's great, my mom could totally help you out with that.." Suddenly I was being pushed forward to the front doors.

"Your stalling. Get in there and win that badge!" Ayame said as she pushed me into the gym.

Inside the walls were painted to look like a beach, and in the middle of the room was a huge pool of water, that could be a problem. I looked over to see Toda smiling as he walked towards us.

"Amesyth, Ayame, Jason. Nice to see you again dudes... and dudettes." I blushed and just smiled at him like an idiot before Ayame nudged me in my shouler causing me to break my trance.

"Oh... um.... hi Toda. I'm here to challenge you for a badge."

"Cool. What about you two?" Ayame and Jason shook their heads.

"No thanks, this one is all hers."

"I'm gonna be a coordinator so, I'll pass." Toda shrugged before turning back to me.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me. You ready?" I smirked

"Most definitely."

_~*~*~*~_

I stood on my side of the pool while Toda stood on the other, both of us looking ready for battle, but deep inside I was extremely nervous.

"You can do it Amesyth!" Ayame and Jason called from the bleachers. I smiled before going back to my game face.

_"The battle between Amesyth of Mulberry town, and gym leader, Toda will now commence. Each trainer will use two Pokemon, the last Pokemon standing wins!"_

"Alright, Politoad!" Toda threw out a Poke'ball and out popped a small, green frog-like Pokemon. It danced happily as it clapped its hands together. I giggled before pulling out my pokedex and holding it up towards the Pokemon.

_"Politoad, the frog Pokemon. Politoad is very spontanous and free spirited. It enjoys traveling in groups and sometimes acts at their leader."_

"Alright, Budew I choose you!" I threw out Budew's poke'ball and watched as it happily appeared on the field. Toda studied Budew over before looking back to me.

"Good luck, your gonna need it." I gave him a nod before the ref swung the flag.

_"Let the battle commence!"_

"Politoad, water gun!"

Politoad shot out a huge blast of water from its mouth directed towards Budew. I twisted my cap before tightening my fist.

"Budew doge and use bullet seed."

Budew quickly jumped to the side causing the water shot to miss and splash against the gym wall, he then began rapidly firring bullets at Politoad sending him flying back to the floor. Toda gave a shocked look before smirking.

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

"Politoad, mud shot!" As I was basking in my glory of Toda's compliment I suddenly remembered that we were in a battle, but it was too late and Budew was hit hard with an a serious mud attack.

"Budew, are you okay?!" Budew gave me an approving growl as he hopped back to his feet.

"Keep your head in the game dudette!"

"I intend to. Budew vine whip!"

Budew shot out his vines towards Politoad. What surprised me most was that Toda wasn't doing anything but smiling, he had something up his sleeve. With the vines nearly an inch away from Politoad, Toda finally made his move.

"Politoad grab them quick."

In a quick second Politoad grabbed Budew's vines and held them in place, this wasn't good.

"Now send em flying!"

Politoad then took Budew's vines and swung them up high sending Budew flying away into the air, before bringing him crashing back down hard onto the floor, round over.

_"Budew is unable to battle, the victory goes to Politoad!"_

I smiled softly as I returned Budew to his ball. "You did great, take a nice rest."

_~*~*~*~_

"Crap! Well looks like it's up to Pichu." Ayame said as she watched on from the stands.

"I hope they can pull this off." Jason added not taking his eyes away from the battle.

_~*~*~*~_

I turned to Pichu who was happily waiting on my shoulder, I gave him a nod and watched as he quickly jumped off and landed on the battle field, I know we can do this.

"Alright, you ready bra?!" I smiled and nodded.

"Yup, Pichu quick attack!"

In the blink of an eye Pichu had ran forward and hit Politoad hard sending him crashing back to the floor. Toda gave me a sly smirk before looking down to his Pokemon.

"Politoad, water gun."

"Pichu doge it!"

Pichu quickly jumped out of the way of the water attack, causing it to miss for the second time in this battle.

"Now use thunder bolt."

After a serious zap from Pichu's thunder bolt, Politoad fell back to the floor, unconscious. One down, one to go, and if I knew Toda (which I did) I knew exactly what was coming next.

_"Politoad is unable to battle, the victory goes to Pichu!"_

_~*~*~*~_

"Alright, one more Pokemon to go, they can do it." Jason said with a smile. Ayame nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Toda's gonna use that Croconaw , Amesyth better be ready for one heck of a battle."

_~*~*~*~_

"Alright Cronaw, time to hang ten!" Of course. Croconaw , once released from his ball gave Pichu and I a menacing smile.

"May the best man.... or woman win."

"Agreed dudette."

_"Begin!"_

"Croconaw, aqua tail."

Croconaw's tail suddenly began to glow a aquamarine shade of blue as he turned around and swung it towards Pichu.

"Pichu doge and use tackle!"

Pichu quickly avoided the attack and slammed into Croconaw causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Follow up with iron tail."

Pichu jumped up and twirled around, his tail began to glow as he began to hit Croconaw when suddenly the glow blanked out and he fell to the ground.

_~*~*~*~_

"What was that?!" Ayame asked in shock. Jason thought it over for a second before snapping his fingers.

"I'm guessing since iron tail is such a powerful attack, and Pichu is so new to it, that it won't always work on command, or when he wants it to."

"Oh, this is not gonna be good."

_~*~*~*~_

"Wha?" I babbled, why didn't it work?

"Tough break. Croconaw bite."

Croconaw then bit down hard on Pichu's head causing him to growl in pain before running around failing his arms about.

"Pichu, try to shake him loose!"

Pichu finally broke free of Croconaw's grip, but he was still a little unsteady as he staggered back and forth.

"Hit em with your water gun now."

Croconaw blasted Pichu with a serious water attack, that this time him him sending Pichu crashing down under the water. I gasped as I watched Pichu fall with a huge splash.

"Pichu no!"

Pichu finally climbed back onto the riser located in the middle of the pool, and slowly got back to his feet, he was hurt really bad, and this battle was nearly over.

"Sorry dudette, Croconaw finish him off with hydro pump."

"Pichu, please try and doge it!"

My prays were answer as Pichu moved out of the way just in the nick of time, now I had to close this thing.

"Quick attack!"

Pichu ran forward and knocked Croconaw back causing him to splash into the water, that's when I got my best idea through the entire match.

"Pichu, use thunder bolt on the water!"

And just like I planned, Pichu zapped the water sending an electric shock throughout the water giving an extra effect on Croconaw seeing as how water, and electricity didn't match very well.

Croconaw howled in pain as the electricity zapped through frying him in the process. He sunk down under the water before floating back to the top, obviously unconscious.

_"Croconaw_ _is unable to battle, Pichu is the winner, the victory goes to Amesyth!"_

"Woohoo! Go Amesyth!" Ayame and Jason cheered in union. Pichu quickly ran over and jumped into my arms as I embraced him tightly, I owed my victory to him, and Budew both.

_~*~*~*~_

"It is my honor, to give this..." my smile shined bright as Toda handed me the Mist badge. It was an aquamarine colored badge that was in the shape of a wave.

"Thank you sooo much!" I didn't care how goofy I looked, I yanked Toda into a tight, squeezing hug. He groaned from my tight embrace before smiling as he hugged me back. I finally stepped back and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"No thank you, because of you I can only grow and become a better trainer, and that's exactly what I want you to do when you get to Gorge City and face that gym leader, he's a tough one. I gave him a smirk.

"Believe me, I know." Ayame and Jason then patted my shoulder, it was time to get moving yet again, our ship leaving towards Gorge City would be leaving soon, although I didn't want to leave, it was time to go.

"Bye Toda! Thanks for everything!" Jason, Ayame and I waved as we walked off towards the port heading for Gorge City.

"Well, onto Gorge!" Ayame said with a smile. I smiled softly and nodded, even though I was extremely nervous about facing the next gym leader, personal reasons.

"Lets do it!"


	14. Chapter 14: Putting Up With Poochyena

**__**

Putting Up With Poochyena

I couldn't stop thinking about getting to Gorge City throughout the entire boat ride over. While Ayame was tanning poolside, and Jason was splashing about inside of the pool. I just on the deck gripping the rails as I looked out over the Pokemon filled ocean. Pichu and Budew were running around playing with Ayame and Jason's Pokemon, so it was just me.

I closed my eyes to think as the breeze from the cool air flowing by blew across my face. I was then pulled from my concerns as the sound of the ship horn blew.

__

"Gorge City, straight ahead!"

I looked forward to see the city just come into view. My worries instantly came back, the gym battle I have here could possibly be the one I most important battle of my journey, it could make or break me. I then glanced over and smiled to Ayame and Jason who ran over smiling to the city appearing closer every second.

"Wow! So this is Gorge City huh?"

"Yup, in all its glory." I giggled at my two friends before looking back out to the city approaching, I'd better get ready.

__

~*~*~*~

As usual, the first thing we did once the ship hit port, was to go and call my mom. She'd probably kill me if she found out I'd made it to Gorge and not contacted her, but first, there was another call I needed to make.

"I told you to call me right after your first gym battle! And you call me after you've traveled nearly four cities and an island away." I cringed and the sound of Nurse Joy yelling at me, she was usually so clam and sweet, but not right now.

"Sorry Nurse Joy. I thought I told your.... cousin.... to tell you I said hi." Her expression softend before she let out a sigh.

"Oh well, better late than never. So, your next gym battle is with Wyatt huh? Well good luck to you. I've heard the rumors that he's in the top ten of the toughest gym leaders in any region."

"Yeah, I know. Well I gotta call my mom now Nurse Joy. I promise this time I will call you right after I.... hopefully win my next badge kay?"

"You better. Good luck, Amesyth...... Chansey says hi too. Bye!" I waved to both Nurse Joy, and Chansey who had made her way into the room as the screen went black. Now for the hard phone call.

"Amesyth, hi honey."

"Hi mom."

"How are Jason and Ayame?" I was then pushed aside a bit by Jason and Ayame moving in front of the screen.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson!"

"Hey Mrs, J!" I laughed before pushing the back and retaking my recent spot.

"Hello guys. So, Amesyth. I'm guessing you've finally made it to Gorge City, are you ready?" I sighed before rubbing my arms.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure he may just go a little easy on you." I gave her a disbelieving face.

"Yeah right. If anything he'll try even harder than usual." Throughout the conversation I suddenly turned to see that Ayame and Jason were both giving me these weird looks, I forgot I hadn't told them, probably cause I didn't want to. I quickly turned back and smiled to my mother. "Mom I gotta go, times a wasting. Okay bye!" Before she could say another word I quickly turned off the communicator and turned back to my friends.

"What was that about?" I gave them a soft look.

"Nothing, lets go!" And without a second though I grabbed their hands and quickly ran from the Pokemon Center.

__

~*~*~*~

My breathing picked up as we stood in front of the glass sliding doors that lead to the Gorge City gym. I couldn't find the strength in my legs to walk forward and go inside, what if I wasn't ready? What if I couldn't beat him? I glanced over to see my friends once again giving me a confused look.

"You gonna look at the doors all day, or ya going inside?" Ayame asked as she placed her hands on her hips. I then turned to Jason who only nodded in agreement. I sighed heavily before taking a long gulp and walking inside.

The gym was like a regular room. Long wooden floors, the wall paper was painted in the form of a grassy plain, and there was a long row of pink bleachers to the side, but no sign off--

"Well, well, well, I've been waiting for this day ever since your mom said you left home. Welcome, Amesyth!" Ayame and Jason looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. They suddenly stepped back in surprise as a man, about in his early thirties with mid neck length straight black hair landed on the floor from a somersault off a banister above our heads. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, a pair of brown cargo pants, a pair of black and white sneakers, and matching black and white headband and wrist bands with a nike symbol. He smiled to all three of us as he raised back to his feet. I smiled back as he stepped closer.

"Hi dad." I then felt all eyes in the room turn to me. Jason and Ayame gave me a dumbfounded look, I even think I heard Pichu gasp a little on my shoulder. My father was Abbot Johnson, Gorge City gym leader.

"I am so proud of you. You been traveling for what, three weeks and you've already beaten Tally and Toda. But wait, Where are my manners, who are your friends?" He looked back to the two figures behind me who were still looking on blankly, jaws nearly hitting the floor, and I think there was even a bit of drool falling from Jason's mouth, ew.

"Um, this is Jason Brown" Jason finally pulled his jaw back up closing his mouth, and smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you Sir. I'm a really big fan of your wife, and yours." My father gave a soft chuckle.

"Well thank you. I'm guessing since you said my wife first, your going to be a coordinator, right?" Jason nodded.

"Yes sir. Hopping to become one of the best, just like her." My father smiled before looking over to Ayame, who was still blanked out. I nudged her on the shoulder, still nothing.

"Ay.... Ay.... AYAME!" Her jaw then snapped back and she looked around.

"Oh... um, hi! It's such cool to meet you! Did you know that your ranked number 7 on the toughest trainers in all of the regions. Amesyth, why didn't you tell us he was your dad?!" It was my turn to be speechless, I honestly didn't know why.

"Um... I dunno. I guess it just slipped my mind." Okay I lied, don't judge me!

"Well, I'm so glad your here. Are you ready for the toughest battle yet? Just because your my daughter, I won't go easy on you." I shrugged.

"I hope so." I looked to Pichu who only smiled, it was time for a father/daughter showdown.

"Abbot! Abbot come quick! The Poocheyena brothers are back, and their causing mayhem in over on Sunbeam hill!" We all turned to see a rather scrawny man with red wire frame glasses come running into the building.

"What?! Alright, Amesyth I'm sorry but I have to handle this, our gym battle can wait right." And as if it wasn't even a question, my dad and the man ran right back out of the gym, leaving the three of us, dumbfounded.

"What do we do?" Jason asked. My answer, running right out after them.

"Amesyth! Wait up!" Ayame yelled after as she and Jason took off after me.

__

~*~*~*~

I finally arrived at Sunbeam hill. It was a very beautiful grassy hill that over looked the nearby beach, my dad had taken me here countless times when I was little. Jason and Ayame finally caught up, the three of us gasped as we saw a group of five Poocheyena, all snarling and barking wildly at my father who was standing beside his Geodude.

"Dad!" He then turned from the group and looked back to the three us us.

"Amesyth, stay back--.. ugh!" I gasped as suddenly he was taken back by Geodude who was knocked aside by the one of the Poochyena. I gasped before quickly running down the hill to stop them, but before I could, one of the Poochyena jumped in front of them all and began barking wildly, it sounded like he was trying to plead them to stop, I was guessing he was the only good spirited one of the group. We were all then taken back as he was hit hard by a tackle attack from the same Poocheyena that attacked my dad and his Geodude.

"Hey, stop that! Charmander, flamethrower!" Ayame threw out Charmander poke'ball. As soon as he popped out he instantly shot out a vicious fire attack towards all the Poochyna. They growled in pain before snarling to us as we stood on the opposite side of the hill.

"Chimchar, hit em with your flamethrower as well." Jason threw out his poke'ball and Chimchar popped out hitting a few of the Poochyena with a flamethrower attack as well, it didn't seem to be doing a lot of damage.

Ayame then glanced over to see the Poochyena from before slouched over hurt. She quickly kneeled down beside him and smiled as she pulled a potion from her bag and sprayed it over his wounds. And just like Pichu reacted when I did the same, he howled in pain before blowing on the wound.

"There, you'll be just fine.... ahh!" Ayame then groaned as she was knocked back by an attack from one of the other Poochyena in the group.

"Hey, Pichu zap em!" Pichu hopped off my shoulder and sent an thunderbolt attack frying three of the Poochyena send them running away with their tails between their legs. The leader of the group, and the one standing beside him growled before running forward to attack us.

"Geodude, seismic toss!" I looked behind me to see my dad, fully recovered along with Geodude who quickly scooped up one of the Pokemon and taking him high in the air before spinning around and releasing it, sending the Poochyena flying over and crashing into the ocean. I barked madly as it paddled to stay afloat.

The lead Poochyena growled before glancing over to Ayame who was still down from the impact. Before we could react he ran forward to attack her. Ayame placed her arm over her face as she awaited for the impact. Suddenly, the Poochyena she had saved earlier rammed into the leader sending him tumbling back rolling across the grass. He hopped back to his feet and both Pokemon snarled at each other before the leader sent out a shadow ball attack aimed at his brother. The Poochyena quickly jumped to the side and sent out a shadow ball attack of his own, this one connecting with the leader and sending him flying back tumbling down the hill hard and crashing down on the beach in the dirt.

Ayame's savior growled in triumph before slowly staggering and falling over to the side. Ayame scrambled back to her feet and scooped the fallen Pokemon back up into her hands.

"We have to get him to the center, fast!" We all agreed and every ran back towards the Pokemon Center the get the Poochyena checked out.

__

~*~*~*~

Ayame, Jason, my dad, and I all waited nervously in the waiting room of the center for Nurse Joy to return with Poochyena. It had been nearly an hour now, and Poochyena was hurt really bad from the battle when we brought him in. We all just hoped we was okay.

Ayame was the first to turn with the door opened. A smile lit up her face as Nurse Joy came into the room beside the smiling Poochyena. As soon as he saw Ayame he ran forward into her arms licking her face. She giggled as she held him in her arms before turning back to Nurse Joy.

"Poochyena will be fine after a nice long rest in his pokeball. Is he yours?" She asked Ayame. Ayame looked to the Poochyena and smiled.

"I dunno. You wanna come with me on my journey, if you can wanna deal with these guys." Jason and I playfully nudged her on the shoulder as we awaited Poochyena's reply. He smiled before barking and continuing his attack on Ayame's face. She giggled before placing him down on the floor, and pulling a poke'ball from her bag.

"See ya soon." She pressed the activation button and a red beam appeared, absorbing Poochyena from his current spot, and into the poke'ball. It only shook once before the beep sounded. "Alright, I got, a Poochyena!" She twirled her poke'ball in the air and Charmander struck a muscle pose.

"We that was heart warming. Amesyth, why don't you guys rest up here for the night, and we'll have our battle first thing in the morning." I smiled and nodded as dad then pulled me into a hug. He waved to Ayame and Jason as he then exited the Pokemon Center. The next thing I knew, I was holding my arm from the playful punch Ayame sent to it.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For not telling us your dad was Abbot. What's wrong with you, that's like major popularity points! I don't even know my dad, and yours is a gym leader and you don't tell anyone!" I gave her a confused look.

"You don't know your dad?"

"Nah. My mom says it's for the best, she didn't even want me to become a trainer beside she said I might end up leaving her and never coming back, like him. I still wanna find him thought, and one day I plan on doing it."

"Wow, that's..... harsh. From now on no more secrets guys. We're best friends, and we tell each other everything no matter what, agreed?" Jason then put his hand in the middle of our circle.

"Agreed." Ayame and I said in union as we both put our hands in.

"FRIENDS!" We all cheered as we threw our hands up, and then walked to the back of the center each of us with our arms wrapped around each others neck. Tomorrows challenge may be tough, but with friends like these there's nothing I can't do.


	15. Chapter 15: Surfs Up!

**__**

Surfs Up!

"Ugh! Lets try it again, Iron Tail!" Once again Pichu jumped up high into the air, his tail then began to glow bright white, and halfway down the light suddenly blinked out, and his tail just lightly smacked across the practice boulder. I groaned before falling down into the sand on my butt, it had been a long morning.

Pichu and I had been up practicing that move since 7 a.m. and it was now 9 a.m. and we still hadn't made much, to any progress with it. Jason and Ayame were probably headed over to the beach to join us now. there were plenty of others playing around, mostly kids playing in the water, some fishing by the dock, and others just tanning on the sand.

Pichu glumly walked over and I just smiled and rubbed my hand over his head. He smiled before jumping up on my shoulder and looking around.

"It's okay buddy. We'll get it eventually, lets not rush it." Pichu nodded as we looked out to the crystal blue ocean. You could see a few Pokemon splashing through the water on the horizon, it was so peaceful, and my bathing suit was really cute so, I was happy.

"Amesyth!" I turned behind me to see Jason and Ayame waving over to where I was before they came running over. They were both in their bathing suits, and they both had large surfing boards along with a piece of paper Jason were waving around. Once they made it over to me Jason handed me the paper.

"Check it out!"

****

_"Surfs up, Pokemon and Trainer surfing competition. Trainers can come down with their Pokemon and hit the waves in a friendly surfing competition around the beach! All applicants must be sent in before 10 a.m. to be a participant"_

_"_You guys don't think..." they both smiled broadly and nodded. I looked to Pichu who had on a rather big smile as well. I shook my head. "You can't be serious."

"Dead serious. We've already signed up, and we signed up you and Pichu as well." I gasped as I quickly scrambled back to my feet.

"You did what?! Guys, my gym battle is today." Ayame shrugged.

"The gym leaders your dad, you can battle him anytime. Come on you've been out here practicing all morning, you deserve a little break and this is the perfect opportunity to take it." I looked down to the poster once more before pondering it over.

"Oh... alright I'll do it. In the immortal words of Toda, Couabunja!" We all then glanced over as we heard a fimliar voice calling out to us.

"Amesyth, Jason, Ayame!" We glanced over to see my dad coming from the ocean with a surfboard in hand, right beside his Golduck.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Practicing for the surf competition today. They said that people are coming all over for this thing, and they asked me to be a participant so I couldn't refuse, I'm afraid we'll have to put our battle off one more day. Hey and Toda's gonna be a participant, you want me to have your mom send over one of your posters of him to sign?" My cheeks flushed bright red as Jason and Ayame began to snicker.

"DAD!" He covered his mouth before smiling.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now. Later dudes!" OH MY GOD! Why do parents have to be soooo embarrassing?!

"Ammy and Toda, sittin in a tree. K-I-S--"

"You finish that sentence, and I'll have Pichu fry both of you." Ayame and Jason laughed as the did that zip there lips movements and we headed out to the waves.

~*~*~*~

It was about an hour until the surf competition started. Dad was right when he said that there were gonna be be a ton of people competing, there were some many people I felt like I was in a unsolvable maze. Jason, Ayame, and I pushed our way through the crowd, and up to the front were the host were making announcements.

_"Alright! It's another year here in Gorge and it's time for our annual Surfs Up Comeptiton!"_

The crowd began cheering wildly before the male host settled them down_._

_"Yeah! Now the rules, each trainer must get on your surfboards along with their Pokemon and you will be split into three groups, eight in each group. Group A, group B, and group C. Each group will work along with their Pokemon to make it down the beach and back, the first competitor back will be declared the winner of the group, and that will happen in each group until there are only three competitors left. The final three will compete in a large showdown where now they will have a surf around the beach, on boogie boards this time, and then finish the relay race at the end. The first competitor to cross the finish line will be declared the winner! Alright now that all the registrations are in, lets see who will be going up first in group A!"_

We all waited as they processed the all competitors before finally a group of eight people appeared on the big screen, one of them was Ayame, and another was, TODA!. She smiled as she stepped up to the front along with Poochyena, she figured it was to risky to use Charmander, him being a fire type and all_._

_"Alright! Looks like our king surfer Toda is in this round, you rookies have a challenge comin your way with him. You all head out to the water and lets begin!"_

They all made their way into the water and Ayame and Poochyena got on their surfboard, now I was seeing where the challenge was in this, good thing Pichu was so small. The host then popped a cork into the air from a toy gun they all took off to the waves.

"Your going down Toda!" She paddled side by side with Toda who's Pokemon of choice was Politoad. Toda smirked as they paddled down the waves and then began to slowly rise as they headed towards the large approaching wave they had to surf.

"Love your confidence dudette, but this is my turf! Surfs up!" They both cheered as they were now fully standing and rode they waves. Poochyena was smiling and barking, and Politoad was just jumping around and clapping, as usual. Jason and I cheered as they made their way past each check mark, until they were far in the lead, and were heading back to the beach. They were both neck in neck, Ayame would get ahead, then Toda would get ahead, it was anybodys game.

_"And the winner is...... Toda! Show him some love everybody!"_

Toda sprung forward at the last second as his surfboard finally met the shore and him and Politoad hopped onto the sand. Ayame shrugged and clapped for him as she arrived on the shore as well alongside Poochyena. Toda gave everyone that little surfer's sign as he held Politoad up on his shoulder, time for the second group.

_"Alright, and the participants of group B are....."_

the next eight pictures then appeared on the screen. The crowd cheered as they saw who was next. Jason was in that group along with... no way! Elias! Jason stared at the screen in shock as he was then pushed forward onto the shoreline right before the waves and beside him, stood none other than Elias. What was he doing here?

"Well, well, well. Long time no see shrimp. You ready lose?" Jason smirked

"You'll be the one losing today, _bra_." Elias smirked as he looked down to his choice of Pokemon, it was his Empoleon, which wasn't a very smart choice seeing as how big it was. The host shot another cork into the air and all the competitors took off into the water.

"Pick it up shrimp, I don't want you saying I won cause you got a little salt water in your eyes." Jason frowned as he began to peddle faster, Chimchar just sitting on the front enjoying the breeze he was getting, that was one fire type that loved the ocean when it wasn't attacking him.

"Eat my..... water, Elias!" Elias laughed as they began to approach some waves.

"Your gonna have to do better than... whoa... whoa... ahh!" Everyone made an 'ooh' because as soon as they hit the waves and Elias began to stand up, Empoleon moved causing the weight of the board to shift, and sent them both crashing down under the water. Jason laughed as he stood up and began riding the waves.

"Don't tell everyone you lost cause you got a little salt water in you eyes!" He mocked back to Elias who was spitting out said water as he swam back above the water. He smirked before pulling Empoleon back up and trying to continue.

In the end, Jason won for his group. He held Chimchar up in victory as the crowd congraulated him for his win and he stood over in the winners circle beside Toda. It was down to the final group, and of course I had to be in it, and there was another Johnson in that competition as well.

My jaw dropped as I realized that my dad and I weren't the only ones in this round, Harley's picture appeared on the screen as well, that he-witch was here too! Aw crap!

_"Alright! It looks like our very own Abbot will be competing in this round, and against his daughter as an added bonus, looks like we can expect a little father/daughter rivalry in this round. All competitors to the shore!"_

I looked over to Ayame who had finally made her way back over to me with a long beach towel wrapped around her waist.

"Did you know that Harley was here?!" She shook her head.

"No. But don't worry, you can beat that creep any day, any place." I felt a chill roll down my spine as the cackle that I had grown to despise filled my ears.

"Well. Looks like we me meet again Amesyth dear, and this time daddy's here too. Well I'll enjoy beating the both of you and there's not a thing you can do about." I rolled my eyes as I pushed him out of the way and headed to the shore, what a_ **(Censored Languauge)**_

We all stood at the shore waiting for the cork to pop. My dad gave me a smile and a nod, and Harley was shooting me death glares. He was using some Octopus Pokemon, Octilliry I think they were called, it was a really hideous thing, but then again Harley never did have good taste.

"And go!"

The cork popped and we all instantly took off to the water. Pichu hopped onto the board and helped me paddle out as we made our way out into the water. My dad on my right, and Harley on my left. This wasn't looking good. We arrived on the first wave and We each jumped up onto our boards at the same time.

"Alright!" I cheered between giggles and I made my way first through the wave, followed by Harley, and then my dad. Thank god I was in the lead for the moment.

"Celebrate while you can sweetie." Harley said causing another chill to creep up my spine, what did that psychotic, devil spawn mean by that?! I shrugged it off as I came to another wave and began to ride through that, halfway through I suddenly lost my balance and fell down under the water when there was a suddenly strong, stinging feeling in my leg. Harley had his Pokemon attack me while I was distracted, that cheating little, **_(Censored Language)_**

I gasped for air as I finally made my way back to up to my board and gripped onto the edges. Pichu ran over to make sure I was okay. I then looked over as my dad arrived along with his Poliwhirl. He extended his hand and helped me back onto my board.

"I saw everything. Don't worry honey, no one messes with a Johnson and gets away with it." I smiled and nodded as we then took off once again. Harley was far in the lead, but I wasn't about to let him win, not now, not ever.

"Victory is so close I can taste it my darling!" Harley cheered to his Pokemon. He then gasped as he looked over to see me glide up right beside him. "Ugh! You like a little cockroach, you just won't die!" I smirked.

"It's a rather attractive quality of mine, no?" He grumbled before turning back to the ahead as the shore grew closer and closer. Just like Ayame and Toda before we were neck and neck. I then looked down to Pichu and nodded, we then swerved to the side causing us to bump into Harley's board causing him to lose his balance and fall over into the water kicking and screaming.

"Karma suck dosen't it, _sweeite_." I cheered as we arrived on the shore and Harley just punched his hands around in the water screaming in anger. Pichu jumped on my shoulder as we waved to the crowd. Dad finally arrived back on the shore, and wrapped his arm around me.

"That's my girl! A fighter through and through!" I giggled as I pulled him into a hug.

The lesson of today: Never mess with a Johnson, and definitely not Amesyth Johnson.


	16. Chapter 16: Dueling With Dad

**Important Note!:**Amesyth's Budew's gender will now be changed to female from here on out. Reading this chapter you might understand why I want to change it, but just from now on when Amesyth is referring to Budew, she will say 'she,' instead of 'he.' kay!

**Dueling with Dad**

In the end, Toda won the surf contest. Not that I was surprised, nor disappointed by the outcome. The way he and Politoad worked together was great, and Jason and I just couldn't keep up with the surfing god.

After the contest was over everyone joined around the large bonfire they had on the beach, it was mandatory after every competition each year. There was great food, people and Pokemon co-mingling, and I even got a special dance with Toda!

That was yeasterday, and today was hopefully our final day in Gorge City, we had already been here four days, and we were seriously behind. However, there was just one final piece of business that we needed to attend to before I went anywhere, my gym battle with dad.

Pichu's iron tail still hadn't gotten much better, we'd made some progress but only very little. I stood in the bedroom mirror as I placed on my baseball cap and smiled to at my reflection in the mirror. _"I can do this, I know it."_

Ayame and Jason were both up, and dressed so there was nothing holding keeping us from progressing any further, it was time for the biggest gym battle I'd had so far.

_~*~*~*~_

We walked back into the Gorge City gym once again, this time with my head held high, and Pichu beaming confidence on my shoulder. As we walked further into the room, my father made his usual entrance by jumping down from the banister above head, for him to be in his thirties, he was very fit.

"Finally. It looks like the time has come, are you ready sweetie?" I glanced to Pichu who gave me an approving nod before turning back to my father.

"Absolutely."

"Now you know I won't go easy on you?"

"Then this outta be fun." My dad laughed before folding his arms.

"Confident, your definitely a Johnson alright."

_"The battle between Amesyth of Mulberry town, and Abbot of Gorge City will now begin. Each trainer may use two Pokemon each, substitutions are allowed! Ready...."_

"Budew, get out here and show em!" Budew popped from its ball and appeared on the battle field. Suddenly, she began whimpering and looked down to her rumbling tummy. Whoops, I forgot about her pre-battle eating habit. "Um, one second."

I quickly pulled out a canister of Pokemon food from my bag before handing Budew and piece, but she suddenly grabbed the whole thing and began chomping down until there wasn't even the tinest crumb left.

"Well, at least Budew's eating habits haven't changed." Jason said from the bleachers.

"That's for sure." Ayame replied.

"Um... okay, you ready now?"

"Dew, Budew!" I smiled before giving Budew a kiss on the cheek and retaking my position off the field, and back into my former spot.

"Alright.... Geodude, come on out!" Geodude appeared from its pokeball after the read gleam and floated about its spot on the field. "Good luck."

"Your gonna need it." My dad laughed once again before looking to the ref who was smiling as well.

_"Begin!"_

"Geodude tackle, go."

"Budew, stop him with bullet seed."

Budew began to rapidly spit out seeds towards Geodude, but they all surprisingly didn't have much of an effect, and Geodude rammed straight into Budew.

"Wow. That bullet seed didnt do... anything."

"Amesyth cant afford to make fumbles like that anymore."

"Budew, you alright?"

"Dew!" Budew jumped back to her feet smiling. I smiled back before looking to my dad who only had a smirk.

"Compassion, I like it."

"Thanks. Budew, vine whip!"

Budew then shot out vines from the bulb on its head towards Geodude, wrapping tight around both his wrist. He struggled but couldn't break free of the vine's grip.

"Now send em flying."

Budew then launched Geodude high into the air causing him to ram into the ceiling, and come crashing back down into the hard, wood floors.

"Geodude! Can you keep going?"

"Dude, Geo!" Geodude raised back into the air and punched his fist together. I grew up around this Pokemon, I knew he wouldn't go down that easily. "Alright Geodude rollout!"

Geodude then began rolling towards Budew, going faster and faster as he approached. There was no way to avoid this, unless!

"Budew, slow em down with sleep powder!"

Budew shot out a purple mist at Geodude, and slowly but surely be began to slow down until he came to a complete stop and began snorining loudly.

_"Geodude it unable to battle! The victory goes to Budew!"_

"Whaa! Geodude, return!" I giggled as my dad then called the snoozing Geodude back into his ball and pulled another off his belt.

"Very clever Amesyth. But lets see if you can beat this!" He then threw out another pokeball, and out popped a Pokemon a little small, blue dog-like Pokemon. I gave it a confused stare before pulling out my Poke'dex and holding it towards the Pokemon.

_"Luxio, the Spark Pokemon. Gender: Female. Type: Electric. Its claws loose electricity with enough amperage to cause fainting. They live in small groups. Attacks: Bite, Thunder Fang, Discharge, and Growl"_

I closed my Poke'dex and placed it back into my bag, but suddenly I felt a strange vibrating on my leg. I looked down to see Budew hiding behind me whimpering. She couldn't be hungry again, so what was wrong?

"Budew, whats wrong?" Budew poked her head out from behind my leg and looked to the Luxio, it growled towards us causing Budew to quickly retract back behind my leg.

"It's intimidate. Luxio's special ability." Jason said observing the match.

"Boy. Budew better pull it together."

"Budew, don't worry. I know you can do this." Budew stopped whimpering and smiled to me before suddenly she began to grow into a bright white light, and her shape slowly began changing. I gasped as I stepped back a bit as she began to morph into a different size and shape.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!" Gasp came from all around the room as suddenly the white light disappeared and Budew was suddenly gone. In her was a beautiful Pokemon that looked something like a thorn, and had two roses, one red, and the other blue.

"Amazing. It evolved!" My dad spoke as he looked to my new Pokemon in wonder. I laughed before quickly pulling out my Poke'dex yet again and held it up to her:

_"Roselia, the Thorn Pokemon. Gender: Female. Type: Grass/Posion. Roselia, raised on clean drinking water are known to grow vividly colored flowers. Attacks: Solarbeam, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, and Petal Dance."_

"Wow! It evolved!" Ayame exclaimed, not taking her eyes off the beautiful new Pokemon.

"I've never seen that up close before, AWESOME!"

_"Begin!"_

"Alright Roselia, use magical leaf!"

Roselia then spun around before shooting out enchanted leaves from the two roses on her hands.

"Luxio, doge and use bite!"

Luxio jumped to avoid the attack and ran forward before clasping her jaws tight on Roselia's head causing her to scream in pain.

"Roselia no!"

"Now Luxio, discharge!"

Luxio then released Roselia and jumped back before she began to grow a shade of light blue, and next thing I knew a large shock was being sent through Roselia causing her to scream even louder before. Finally the attack stopped and Roselia wobbled a bit before falling to the floor.

_"Roselia is unable to battle. The victory goes to Luxio!"_

I sighed before pulling out Roselia's pokeball, and calling her back to it. "That's okay. You were great, you deserve a nice rest." I then looked back to my dad, and as he was knelt down patting Luxio on the head. He then stood up straight and smirked.

"Ready to finish this battle?" I smiled and looked to Pichu.

"You ready buddy?"

"Pi, Pichu!" He then hopped off my shoulder and onto the field, it this was it, only one Pokemon would win in the end.

_"Begin!"_

"Pichu, tackle!"

"Luxio doge it."

Pichu ran forward towards Luxio but it quickly jumped out of the way before he could hit.

"Thunder fang!"

Luxio then jumped forward and pounced on Pichu before sinking her electrified teeth into Pichu's head. Pichu screamed and ran frantically around the field before he was finally able to shake Luxio loose.

"Pichu, bounce back with thunder-bolt!"

Pichu attacked Luxio with a sharp lightning bolt that hit hard enough to stagger the Pokemon back for a few seconds, enough time for me to take a risk in this battle, a big risk.

"Pichu, follow up with iron tail!"

"Oh, I hope Pichu is ready for this." Ayame stated as she and Jason watched on in anticipation.

Pichu jumped up in the air and preformed a somersault, as she began to drop his tail began to glow, but before he reached Luxio his tail suddenly blanked out and it did little, to no damage at all to the rival Pokemon.

"Oh no!" Ayame, Jason, and I all echoed as Pichu looked around confused.

"Luxio, finish this with discharge!"

I gasped as Luxio suddenly began to grow that same light blue color from before, he then sent out a an electric volt that sharply hit Pichu, sending him crashing back sliding across the floor. He stopped sliding at my feet and unfortunately, he was unconscious.

_"Pichu is unable to battle the victory goes to Luxio. And the match goes to Gym leader Abbot!"_

I lowered my head in shame as a tear trickled down my cheek. This was my first lost during a gym battle, and it had to be against my dad! I slowly bent down and picked Pichu up. He had a sad gleam in his eyes.

"Its okay. You tried your best, and I'm so proud of you. Unfortunately, your gonna have to go back in your ball until I can get you checked out by nurse Joy." Pichu nodded as I pulled his poke'ball from my belt, and watched as the red glare took him inside. I placed the ball back onto my belt and walked over to my father.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just wasn't good enough." He smiled as he lifted my head by my chin and smiled.

"Amesyth, you were fantastic. Every trainers has their losses, even me. Just take what you learned her and use it to help yourself grow as a trainer. Understand?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks daddy." I then giggled as I pulled him into a hug.

_~*~*~*~_

After I had gotten Pichu, and Roselia healed up by Nurse Joy, Ayame, Jason and I stood in front of my father at the bridge that lead to route 219 which would be taking us towards Beaufort Town, our next destination.

"Alright, once you practice a little more. I want you to come straight back and then, we'll have our gym battle."

"Alright dad. I'll see ya soon!"

"Bye Mr. Johnson!"

"Bye Mr. J!"

"Goodbye kids, and good luck!"

We waved to my father as we headed across the bridge and our our next path towards Beaufort. But I knew that once I had done enough training with Pichu and Roselia, we'd be back, and I wouldn't leave without that badge.


End file.
